caliko's love story
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: I'm continuing this. Kyuubi's time is up, and not a moment too soon as Naru has finally become the hokage. But there are other threats that his kit must face. the defection of the uchiha could spell the end of her and her new found love.
1. Chapter 1

The door to a small cramped bedroom opened reveiling the siluete of a tall man with long red hair standing in the door way to a small child's room, checking on his kit like he usually did so late at night. He did it out of fear that he might walk into the room one day and find her covered in blood and nearly dead like the last time, when some of the villagers had slipped in while he had been out hunting when she was four.

He had nearly lost the one true link to the world he existed in, and he hated the fact that he had slipped up so terribly and almost got her killed. She was human. Fragile, warm, kind, loving. He was not. He was darkness, death, depravity, and cruelty wrapped in a pretty package. He had thought that he had no heart. Until he found himself staring into the clear violet eyes of the young human that he had been bound too. He had hated her at first, saught to destroy her. But as he had growled at her and let his rage show she had simply smiled up at him and held out her tiny little hands to him and said,

"Pretty kitsune. Hold you." In her broken infant giberish. Still that had been the first time anyone had wanted to hold him. It had been the first time a human had made any effort to get close to him, and show any affection. So he had allowed her to slip into his dark den, looking curiously as she made her way across the bone littered ground and stopped before him and held her little arms out to him. He had picked her up meaning to kill her at first, but the moment she put her little arms around his neck and smiled happily, totally oblivous to the mortal danger she was in, his demon heart had started to beat; just for her.

He had loved her ever since. She had become his child. His kit. And he would do anything to make her happy. Anything at all.

Naru yawned as she sat up in her bed. Her alarm clock was pinned to the wall next to the door with a kunai through it. _Stupid alarm._ She thought darkly. She had gone to sleep late last night because she had gone hunting with her dad. "Naru, are you alright?" Kyuubi called form the kitchen where he was cooking some eggs, bacon, and toast for his kit. She had a long day ahead of her since today was the day she became a genin and met her Jounin sensei. He felt the nearly irrisistable urge to find her sensei and crush him like a bug.

"Breakfast smells nice-whoa, whats with that killing arura!" Naru nearly yelled as she quickly dove for cover, just in case. What was he so pissed about? She had cleaned her room, done her home work, washed the dishes. Was he still pissed about the fact that the TV remot had spontaniously burst into flames when she had been training. Because that had'nt been her fault at all. She had been practicing an A ranking jutsu, and would have had to touch the remote to set it on fire. It was'nt like the third Hokage had'nt known that she would steal the jutsu scrolls on his desk, and if he had'nt known then he sure as shit would know now and start putting the damn things away. So he could'nt be mad at her.

Kyuubi looked at her laying flat on her stomach, on the floor with her hands above her head. He snorted at her antics. "Get up. Breakfast is ready." He said softly. Naru jumped to her feet and looked warily at him. Was this another one of those wierd tests to help train her for being a ninja? _I hope he does'nt try to make Naru soup out of me again._ That had been the worst training excersice that she had ever encountered.

He had told her to take a nice hot shower, and then knocked her out and added chicken stock and vegtables to her bath, then she had had to fight him to keep from being cooked. Her Jounin sensei's tasks would be a cake walk compaired ot Kyuubi's hellish spartan training methods. Kyuubi watched her with an amused look on his face as she sat down and started looking around for traps. He was'nt that bad was he?

He had only used the most basic of things to teach her how to survive, and to make her stronger than she already was so that he would'nt worry so much about her being alone on some mission without him. "Naru-" he said as she picked up her fork, and nearly jumped out of her skin, a look of alarm crossing her adorable face.

"It was'nt me!" She blurted out. He cocked his head and narrowed his golden eyes at her. Had she destroyed something else in their apartment and hidden it from him....again? He sighed, when would she learn? He wondered as he felt the beginings of a migraine forming behind his eyes.

"Uh-huh, like I beleive that. But that is'nt what I was going to say anything about." Her mouth made an O shape and he nearly started laughing. It was bad when he could practically see the what she was thinking as it dawned on her that she was'nt in trouble this time.

She took a bite of her food and waited to hear what he had to say. He watched her closely and nearly sighed in relief, thank god he had beaten some manners into her when she was young, her eating habits were deplorable without them. "I want you to be on your best behavior, until your out of the village. Then you can go buck wild on your sensei. Make him crazy, and have fun making new friends and enemies, okay." Kyuubi said with a cheerful smile.

Naru was'nt sure if she should laugh or cry. Did her dad want her sensei to hate her? Or was he trying to get her barred from the genin teams? Probably both because of his daughter complex. The sick bastard.

* * *

okay, that was the first chapter. I hope that you like it caliko, and please feel free to contact me when ever something pops into your mind.

everyone else review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Kyuubi dragged Naru into her room to check what she was planning to wear. "So let's see it, dear." He said gently with a smile on his face as she opened her closet door and pulled out the first thing she saw. It was an eye popping orange jumpsuit horror, that had Kyuubi's eye twitching as he silently swore to burn everything in her closet and replace her clothes with something less gaudy and more cute.

"Ha, ha, minus a hundred points. Do not pass go and dont you dare think about leaving this apartment wearing that unless you want me to paint a fucking bullseye on your back with animal blood, you damn punk." He growled menicingly as he grabbed the orange eye sore and promptly tore it into pieces with his bare hands.

Naru made a funny sound as she stared at the once neat looking jumpsuit as it hit the floor at her father's feet. "Awww, dad." she whined before curseing him to hell and back for ruining her fun. Kyuubi just glared at her, and smirked as he found what he was looking for in her closet. A black muscel shirt, a long white shirt that would fall to her knees with long sleeves, a pair of black capree pants. Then moved to her dresser and dug around until he found a red lace and ribbon set of panties and a matching bra.

"There that should do. I think you'll look adorable in those." He said happily as she eyed the clothes skeptically. Was he trying to make her look like she was easy? She didn't wear those for a reason. They reminded her of the first time she had encountered a street walker.

She still remembered the way the woman had been dressed. She had been standing with her back against the wall of a building across town wearing nothing but crotchless panties, and a bra that was much too small for her huge knockers. And the way she had smelled! To this day Naru could'nt stand the smell of sweat, sex and BO. But then certain smells made her sick to begin with.

"Now, why dont you go take a shower and get nice and clean so that daddy Kyuubi can fix your hair and make you look cute." Kyuubi said as he pushed Naru toward the bathroom.

"Wait, dad! I took a-"

"Do you want me to strip you and wash you clean myself?" Kyuubi asked warningly, his golden eyes narrowed to slits as he smirked down at her, making sure that she could see his fangs.

"I'm off!" she yelled as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her. Kyuubi looked offended despite the grin that worked it's way onto his face as he stood there in her room. Why was he standing there again? He could'nt remember right off hand. Reaching out he ran a finger across the lamp shade on the lamp that sat on the table beside Naru's bed, and frowned at the dust that covered his finger tip.

When was the last time anyone had dusted in here? He wondered as he looked around and noticed that Naru had run into the bathroom without her clothes. He snorted in amusement, well this should be intresting for a laugh. He thought as he sat down and hooked a finger in the delicate waist band of the red lace panties and eyed them with a doubious expression on his face.

Why had he thought she should wear these again? Sure they were supposed to be comfortable, but he also knew his girl. She hated things that looked, what was the word she used when she rejected his ideas? Ah yes, whorish. She hated anything that made her look like she was loose, or easy. Unfortunatly he would'nt be able to stay with her for much longer, and as such he wanted to be able to give her into the care of another who would care for her.

And despite what she may think, this may be the best or only way that he could draw some males to her. He would draw them to her and see if they were worthy of her heart, and his trust. If a male proved that he genuinly cared for her, then Kyuubi would be able to step aside with no regreats.

Who was he kidding, he would probably still interfere with her life and such. It was'nt in him to really let go or give up on anything that mattered to him, and Naru at this moment in time was the only thing he cared for.

Naru stuck her head out of the bathroom a few minutes later and froze. She had forgotten to take her clothes with her when she ran into the bathroom, and now she was stuck. Stuck between her father and a hard place, slight pun intended. Kyuubi seemed to be lost in thought so maybe he had'nt noticed that she was peeking out the bathroom door, hopefully she could slip back in before he dragged her out by the hair kicking and screaming.

"Naru, come out." _Damn. Okay stay calm, remember that he is your dad, and he can smell fear. _Wait, what? She had'nt really thought that had she? _Yes, we did._ Why would she think that? _Dunno, why are you answering your own questions_?

Shit, she was begining to understand why her father was always bitching about her being a smart ass. _Please dont hurt me, please dont hurt me, please dont hurt me... _

Kyuubi waited patiently for her to come out before reaching out and dangling the red lace panties in front of her face, a vein in his forehead ticking in the same rythem of his heart beat. "Forget something?" he asked with an evil grin.

_Yeah, my lion tamer, know where he went? _Naru thought as she stopped just shy of his grasp and eyed him like he was a rattle snake. Her wet hair hanging in her face hiding her eyes from him as she reached out and quickly snatched the panties from his hand and ran back to the bathroom, and almost got there when he whistled to get her attention and held up the bra.

"Honestly girl, how are you going to be a ninja if you would forget your head if it was'nt attached?" Kyuubi asked in a amused tone as she ran back took the bra from him and hissed like a cat when she caught a glimps of the clock-she was going to be late!


	3. Chapter 3

Naru walked through the doors to the class room with under two minutes to spare. OMG! She had made it! She was'nt late! But she still needed to find a seat. She looked around for a second before she felt someone stareing at her and turned her head slightly to see Sauske staring at her with a goofy expression on his face.

Aw, shit. He had that I-wanna-jump-your-bones look again. She hated that look. It never ended well for her when someone had that look on their face. Pretend you didn't see him and maybe nothing terrible will happen to you. She started walking toward the empty seat in the very back of the room, and noticed Sauske shift his weight so that he coudl stand up, and started to panic. She didn't want to talk to him. He was such an arrogant jerk. He saw her as a means to an end and nothing more. Well he could just go fuck himself, because she was'nt going to let him use her body to carry his children then toss her aside.

She was a person. With standards, and he was the lowest man on her totem pole. He was delusional if he thought that she was flattered by his attention. She needed to sit with someone who was intimidating enough to scare him away. Who? Who could-ah, Shino! Shino could scare him away. She was of the opinion that Shino could scare anyone.

She made her way quickly to the seat on the other side of Shino and sat down so that she was wedged between Shino and Hinata. "Naru, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, looking more than a little startled that she had just taken the empty seat between her and Shino. Naru usually didn't sit with anyone out of fear that the villagers would hurt them.

"Teme at ten o'clock." Naru whispered to her as she tried to make herself look small in the seat, and tried not to check and see if Sauske was still moving toward her. Hinata looked and paled.

"Oh, Naru you poor thing." He was going to eat her alive. Hinata thought as she moved closer to the girl to lend her emotional support as he stopped in front of her seat and reached out to touch her cheek. The look on Naru's face made Hinata think that she was going to hurl. She secretly hoped that she would hurl on him. It would serve the creep right.

Naru's skin crawled the second he touched her, followed by a feeling of intense rage. How dare the fucktard touch her without permission! She was going ot have to break his arms. She thought angrily as she started ot get to her feet, when Shino jumped up and grasped the Uchiha's wrist in his hand and pulled it away from Naru's face.

He could'nt stand spoiled men who preyed on innocent young girls just because they had wealth and power. "Keep your filthy hands off of her or I'll break them." He hissed as he tightened his grip painfully on the Uchiha's wrist. Sauske bared his teeth at the bug user.

"Fuck off, this is between me and her." Sauske snarled at him. Shino bared his teeth behind the callor of his jacket and reared back his fist and punched the Uchiha in the face hard enough to make him fall down the steps as he stumbled back. Naru and Hinata stared at Shino in shock, he had alway come to their rescue before, but he had never resorted to violence outright.

"Oh my god, Shino." Naru said as she looked up at him, her violet eyes wide in horror.

"I-I think he's dead." Hinata stuttered as she looked down the steps at the still figure. Shino gave them a wicked smile and patted Naru on the head affectionatly.

"Good, thats what he gets for messing with my favorite Naru-chan." Shino said as he sat back down and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat.

Naru's eye almost twitched. "Shino, I'm the only Naru-chan you know." she pointed out in annoyance. He just grinned at her as Iruka came in and started to roll call, and nearly fainted when he saw Sauske laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Iruka's screams could be heard half way across the village.

The meeting in the Hokage's office was event to be remembered. The genin teams had been assign and horror, of horrors Kakashi had gotten a team to teach this year. And many of the Jounin felt sorry for the genin of his team. Kakashi was'nt so much a teacher as he was a porn obsessed observer. Giving him students was little better than dressing the kids in neon yellow and spray painting a bright orange target on their backs and release them into the wild to be killed.

In many Jounin's opinion it would be far kinder to simply slit their throats and leave it at that. "Kakashi. You will have, Uchiha Sauske, Sakura Haruno, and Naru Uzumaki. I warn you now, Sauske has a thing for Naru, and wants to use her to restart his clan. He'll do anything to get what he wants. Do not under any circumstances leave him alone with her, or you may end up having to bury the boy. Because her father will kill him if he touches her." Sarutobi said as he pushed three files across the table.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away and picked up the files and started to look through them. "Wait, lord Hokage. I thought the Kyuubi girl had no parents." One of the Jounin said curiously.

Sarutobi sighed. He had hoped that noone would have listened ot closely about that the girl haveing a father, but apparently that had been to much to ask. He would have to tell them enevitably about the demon living in the village in human form.


	4. Chapter 4

Naru was the happiest girl in the world when the lunch bell rang, and Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji whisked her away to the roof with Hinata to eat lunch with them. The boys had been keeping an eye on the Uchiha ever since he had jumped her to try and force her to submit to him, and bear his children. She had managed to get away, but not before she ended up in the hospital with Shika, and the others standing guard for her dad who had been sitting outside her window in a tree, shredding pieces of it's limbs off with his claw like fingernails while gnashing his fangs together.

If he had managed to get her to tell him who had hurt her, Sauske would be dead. And her dad would be locked up. She didn't want either of those things to happen so she had said nothing about who had broken her arm in three places and slapped her around a bit. Her wounds would have been much worse if Shikamaru and Kiba hadn't been looking for her that day.

She leaned against the railing with a rice ball in her hand, chewing a bite of it in her mouth as she watched the kids below. Running, playing, and being social. She wanted ot toss a paper bomb at the lot of them and watch them run around screaming just so she could laugh evilly and say, "Dance pupets, dance."

"Naru, you okay over there?" Shika asked as he looked up from his lunch to see the annoyed look on her face. She turned her head slightly to look at him, little pieces of rice stuck to the corner of her lips.

"I'm fine." She lied. She was'nt fine, she wanted blood. Child blood. Stanky rank Uchiha blood to be exact. Shika sighed and got up and walked over to her. He placed one hand on top of her head, making her look at him again to see what he wanted as he leaned down a bit and licked the rice off of her face.

"Gyaa! What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked as she wiped his spit off of her face. He grinned at her.

"You had a little something on your face. I thought I would get it before Kiba, or Shino could." He said as he gave her his most charming smile. She wasn't fooled for a second. He was just like Shino, a hopeless flirt. He did it to piss Shino off so that the two of them could compete for her affections again.

"Liar." she hissed as she took another bite of her lunch, and glared at him dareing him to try a stunt like that again. If he did she would kick him in the shins and then stomp his ass into the ground, and the jerk knew it. _Masochist punk._She thought as she finished her lunch and walked over to Shino who was holding out a soda for her to drink.

She thanked him as she sat down next to Hinata, and caught Shika and Shino glaring at eachother. "Hey, Hina. Have you noticed how wierd the guys have been acting for the past few months or so? It's not just me, right?" Naru asked as she and Hinata quietly observed the two older teens.

"No, it's isn't just you. I've noticed too." Hinata said as she watched Shika smile innocently at Shino and get an unopened can of soda huled at his head with deadly accuracy. It hit him dead center and knocked him to the ground. Naru sighed, here we go again. In 3...2..1..

"Your going to pay for that bug man!" Shika hissed as he pulled out several kunai. Hinata and Naru both paled and jumped to their feet, if this continued one of them would get hurt.

"Hinata." Hinata looked at her and made a funny sound as the first kunai was thrown.

"To the girl cave." Hinata said as she grabbed Naru's arm and pulled her over to the small building several feet behind them, and waited until Choji had passed throught the door before she closed it. They spent the rest of lunch inside the damn thing listening to Shika, and Shino trying to kill eachother.

Damn stupid boys.

The jounin all gaped at the elderly man who had been charged with leading their village and wondered if maybe he had finally gone insane or something. He was laughing like an idiot, after just telling them that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, had only been partually sealed and had been living among them for years. They had at first secretly hoped that the little girl that the demon had been sealed in was actually the demon now. But that was'nt the case.

Apparently when the fourth Hokage had started to seal the demon away in his daughter, something had happened to partually botch the cerimony, and partually seal the demon's power inside the baby, and himself. When he had died, the demon had taken his body, and become little more than a slightly stronger than average human, or a half demon.

Basically the demon was wearing his body like a really expensive suit. He was a walking, talking living corpse. And he had assumed the role of a father to the very child that his power had been sealed away in, it was mind boggling. And creepy. Why had'nt anyone mentioned ever seeing him walking around the village? That was the multi million dollar question.

And someone had ot have noticed him, they were a fucking village of godamn ninja for christs sake! And anyone who looked like Minato would be really hard to miss by any standards. He was as tall as he was physically beautiful. How could he possably have managed to hide himself? And why had'nt anyone told Kakashi that the same demon that had killed his sensei, was raising his innocent little girl. He could cheerfully murder the third Hokage for keeping this shit from him.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the delay, now on to the next epic chapter in caliko's love story.

* * *

Naru was muttering as she excited the roof stairway, pulling a shiriken from her lower back. Thank god the boys up on the roof had lousy aims, and were too busy beating each other black and blue or she might actually have been really hurt. Stupid boys. she thought darkly as she finished working the small edge of the blade out of her muscle, and skin leaving a little spot of blood on her nice clean clothes.

Dad was going ot murder her, skin her alive, then eat her head whole. She was about to walk away from the stairway when she looked up and noticed Sakura with her nose buried in a book as usual, leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Hey Sakura, whats up?" Naru asked as she moved in closer and peeked at the title of Sakura's book beofre the pink haired girl thumped her lightly on the top of her head, and snapped her book shut and smirked at her.

Naru rubbed the spot out of reflex and waited for Sakura to speak her mind. "I saw what happened earlier with Sauske. You okay?" She asked as she put her book away and tossed one arm across Naru's slender shoulders. Naru had a comical expression on her face as she recalled the incident eariler. Sakura snickered at her airheaded friend.

If Naru's head was'nt attached then the blond would loose it. She was'nt always so scatter brained, she was actually very smart. She was just hopelessly clueless about people and their desires. She could read people like damn books except when they were out for a piece of hot Naru ass, then everything kind of became like a blank sheet of paper.

"I'm good. The guys are starting to act wierd. Have you noticed?" Sakura nearly died laughing. The boys had all but but bows around their necks and crawled under trees for Naru in the past three years, and she was just now noticeing! It really was true about blonds being stupid.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Too bad your to stupid to catch on or you might have finally gotten yourself a husband or something." Sakura said good naturedly. There was another expression of comical horror on the blonds face as she gaped at Sakura before saying,

"Are you really my best friend?" Sakura snickered again as Naru smiled. Sakura was right, she was dumb. Father would die of shame if he knew.

"So why were you waiting for me?" Naru finally asked curiously, Sakura normally didn't wait around for her unless Sasuke was-wait a damn minute.

"Sauske's on his way here is'nt he?" Naru asked with a creeped out look on her face. Sakura smiled and made a humming sound as she manuvered Naru over to the wall across from the windows just as Sauske was walking around the corner.

Sakura quickly pressed her body against the blond and pinned one wrist while palming one of her breasts with the other as she kissed her best friend passionatly, Sauske stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at them.

Naru blinked back tears as Sakura slid her tongue into her mouth, refusing to back off long enough for her to take a breath. Was she going to die of suffication? She could see the village paper now.

**_Teen girl dies of suffication while being kissed by friend._**

**_Witnesses say it was perverted pinkettes fault. _**

**_Father commits suicide out of shame. _**

Oh my god, I cant let that happen. Naru thought as Sakura finally pulled back and looked at Sauske like she had'nt noticed he was standing there and gave him a coy smile as she lay her head on Naru's shoulder.

"You mind?" She said as she kissed Naru's jaw and muttered

"Make a scene and I'll kill you." In the blonds ear, making her shutter and twitch. Sakura smiled again and started her prewritten dialog.

"Oh Naru, your so cute. I just want to eat you up." She nipped at the frozen girl's ear lobe causing her to jump nearly out of her skin as Hinata appeared in the window across from them with cue cards. Naru nodded slightly and started to read not really paying attention to what she was reading.

"No, Sakura dont. Not here. Someone might see how wet I am when you lick my-" Holy shit! She was'nt reading that! She didn't care if Sakura and Hinata were her best friends, they needed a better writer!

"What might they see honey?" Sakura purred as she licked her neck. Naru twitched and nearly screamed for help. This was bullshit, and she didn't wanna do it anymore!

Okay think, think of something that will scare Sauske off so she could crawl under a rock somewhere and hide for the rest of her life.

"Please Sakura I cant take it any more, I'm pregnate with your baby." Sakura pulled away from her completely her face red, but she went with the new script as Hinata took her cards away from the window and looked at them as if trying to figure out where that outburst had come from.

"Really! Oh honey, I love you. I swear I'll do the right thing!" Sakura said happily as she dropped to one knee and took Naru's hands in hers and promptly asked her to marry her. Right there in front of her arch enemy and god, and Hinata who had written **What the fuck???!!!!** On one of her cue cards and was showing it to Naru before she fainted.

_I hate my life._

* * *

_Go on without me! Live, frolic be free._


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuubi was a bad bad man. He sat in a tree outside the school watching his Naru play with her friends, and laughed so hard at the scene unfolding several feet away that he nearly fell out of his tree twice. "Stupid girl. Snicker. Attracting the wrong gender. Ha, ha, ha. I cant breath...." He would have to explain once again what she was doing wrong later, when she got home. He wanted her to have a male mate, not female.

He was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Iruka standing under the tree with his hands on his hips and an evil look on his face, glaring up at the red head. "Oh Kyuubi. I can see you." Iruka said in a sing song voice that had Kyuubi freezing where he sat as he looked down at the school teacher. He and Iruka had spoken many times since Naru started school. In fact Iruka was the first ninja other than the third Hokage who had realised just who and what he was, and even though he was still pissed about the deaths of his parents, Kyuubi had tried to bridge the gap of hatred that the man felt for him, for Naru's sake since she was an innocent in everything.

After Naru had saved Iruka yesterday from Mizuki, Kyuubi had healed the smaller man's wounds and the two of them had had a little chat. Iruka's demeanor towards him was slightly warmer now, but he was still the scariest son of a bitch in the village next to him, hands down. Kyuubi gave him an innocent look and a lop sided smile. "Hey, I can see you too." He said as Iruka reached up and grasped one of the tree limbs in his hand and swung himself up into the tree next to the red head.

Iruka planted himself on a tree limb next to the red head and suddenly wanted to kick him in the face or something. "Your a lousy stalker." Iruka said as he took a second to see what it was that Kyuubi was watching, just in time to see Naru faint. He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Ah, it figures that the demon would be stalking her. He had a bad tendancy to sit in tree's and watch her too. But for totally different reasons.

He watched her becuase she was so damn funny to watch. She always got into the wildest situations with her friends. That and he worried about her wellfare the most, being raised by a demon was bound to have some repercussions. But so far he had yet to find anything wrong with her since Kyuubi had been taking care of her. Apparently demons were more maternal than humans. He could respect that in the red head, if nothing else.

"Yeah, but fortunatly for me I dont have to be an ace stalker. She's so oblivous to everything that I could be standing two feet away from her and she still could'nt see me." Kyuubi said with another grin as he watched Sakura pick the blond up and take off running down the hall. Iruka shrugged. The man had a point.

"Hey Iruka, could you do me a favor?" Kyubbi asked in a soft almost hesitant tone. Iruka stiffened on his branch, his eyes going to the red heads face. Kyubbi had such a strange, sad look on his face now. Was something wrong with Naru? Iruka wondered as a frown crossed his face then he blurted out,

"I'm not giving you my soul." Kyubbi made a strange hissing noise as he quickly twisted around to look at the brunette and promptly fell out of the tree again, with a loud yelp before he snagged the branch under the one he had been sitting on and swung himself back up.

"Bastard, I dont want your damn soul. I want your virginity." Kyuubi said and grined when Iruka reached out and punched him in the stomach once, twice, before nailing him in the face. Kyuubi yelped again and bit back a smile. He was trying to be serious, here but Iruka was just so much fun ot tease.

"Drop dead." Iruka hissed and got ready to jump down out of the tree and excape.

A strange look crossed Kyubbi's face again. "I'm dying Iruka." Iruka froze and glanced at the red head. Was he serious? Kyubbi wanted to laugh at the shocked look on his face but could'nt.

"Why?" Iruka asked suddenly and quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. Gods he was such an insensitive bastard. Kyubbi gave him a small smile and looked anywhere but at Iruka. It was difficult to explain, that the boby he was sealed in now would be returned to it's true owner Minato. He would either become part of the seal in Naru or he would die. He hated that his time with his kit was running out. But at least her real father would be alive and well.

And she would have a mate to care for her. "When I was sealed away, my power, and my soul were bound to two bodies. Naru has my power. All of it. This body, has my soul. And my soul is dying. When it does one of two things will happen. I will be absorbed into the seal on Naru's body. Or I will disappear forever. But before I do, I'll have to return this body to it's real owner, and revive him for Naru. I really do love that girl, and have no desire to leave her alone in the world." Kyubbi explained to him.

Iruka blinked at him. He had only spoken civially to the man once or twice the rest of the time he had beat the shit out of him. And now that the man was dying, he was'nt sure what to think or say. He had always thought that he would be happy if Kyubbi died, but all he felt now was the urge to hide his face and cry. When had he started to think of the demon as a friend?

"Okay, as long as it's not my soul or virginity." Iruka said, Kyubbi smiled at him.

"Will you watch that girl for me? Check up on her." Kyubbi asked gently. Iruka nodded. He could do that. He loved Naru too.

He coughed and turned his face away from the golden eyed stare and sighed. "Wanna go get something to drink? You can tell me more about your plans, and just hang out." Iruka asked as his face heated. Kyubbi's face lit up like a christmas tree. Sounded like fun. If he got Iruka drunk enough he could take naked pictures of him and fuck with his mind a bit.

"Sure." He said and followed the teacher out of the tree.

* * *

I'm done! review please.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kakashi walked into the class room to meet his new team, he was assailed by a sudden sense of dread as he paused right outside the door and listened ot the commotion inside the room before slipping the door open just a smigine to see what the kids were yelling and screaming about and nearly died on the spot. These kids were a nightmare! _I wonder if I could trade with Gai._

Both the Uchiha and the Haruno kids had their third teammate in their grips and were yanking the poor girl back and forth, fighting over who had her first. The blond had a look of horror on her face when the Uchiha grabbed both of her ankles and tried to yank her out of the pinkettes arms, painfully.

"Let go bitch." the Uchiha snarled. Never one to be out done Sakura hissed at him like a cat and reached out and scored his face with her fingernails leaving bloody furrows in his skin, and grinned evilly when he loosened his grip and looked at her like she was mental.

"Get your own girl, this one is mine." Sakura growled. Naru whimpered and prayed for someone, anyone to walk through the door and save her.

Sauske let out a low feral growl and let his hands slip up the inside of Naru's thigh, casing the blond to freeze, as Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at the boy and smirked, she was going to tear out his fucking heart and eat it! She shifted her grip on Naru, and punched the boy in the nose, smiling prettily when it broke under the force of her blow, Naru's eyes widened as Saukse let go of her legs and howled in pain.

Jesus christ, twice in one day! Sakura smirked at him as he writhed on the floor, "Sucks to be you, _bitch_." She said as she lifted her foot and planted it in his face, once, twice, three times and finally stopped when he lay on the ground uncounsous but bleeding. Naru lay on the floor shaking, damn but that had been a close one.

She had'nt realised that Sauske was in the class room waiting for her when she walked in. If she had known; she would'nt have run away from Sakura when she had started teasing her when she woke up in the nurses office. As soon as she had seen him standing there waiting for her, it had been too late. He had had her knocked down and pinned under him while he had dared to slip a hand down her pants, he had even ripped her shirt! If Sakura had'nt come in when she did....Naru shuddered as Sakura knelt down next to her and put her hand on her head.

"You okay?" She asked with a sad smile, she felt like she had failed to protect Naru and the feeling didn'nt sit well with her. She should have known that Naru would get embaressed enough to run from her if she teased her about earlier, but had thought that she would be okay with her only a little ways behind her.

_If she had'nt have screamed..._ Sakura thought darkly as she weighed the pros and cons of skinning Sauske alive for what he had tried to do. She looked at Naru's face, she looked so pale. Sakura could'nt remember a time when Naru had looked so fragile, then she looked down at her hand and realised that she was shaking. Naru was the only person in the world that could shake her to her very soul. And it was'nt just because she was a girl, or cute, or anything like that. It was because of something unidenifiable, untangible, unseeable.

To her Naru was very much something that Sakura herself could never be no matter how hard she tried, not anymore. Sweet, innocent, unjaded. Untouchable. She was the most extrodinary person Sakura had ever met, and she would destroy anyone who tried to harm her. Becuase she genuinely loved the little ditz. She owed her more than her life for finding her and stopping her that day five years ago after she had been raped, by four men and left to die in her own bedroom while her mother had been downstairs recieving money from her rapists for her virginity.

She had survived the attack, but noone had bothered to try and save her until she tried to kill herself six months after she had been made into a sex slave for anyone who wanted a little companionship. She had gone down to the river outside the village after knocking out one of her customers, and had slit her wrists. She was'nt sure how long she had been there when a small blond had come running over to her and sat down beside her and asked her why she was so sad. Sakura had told her everything, she held nothing back, she was dying anyways and as soon as she had finished telling the little girl everything the blond had picked up the knife.

_"If you really want to die, then lets die together." _Sakura smiled at her own personal angel as she recalled the promise that Naru made to her, and sealed in her own blood as she had slit her wrist and smiled at her as she sat down next to her and waited to bleed to death. It had'nt taken Sakura long to realise that the girl was totally serious, and even she was'nt such a monster that she would let another person die for no reason at all, especially when she didn't deserve too.

She had cried, finally after holding everything in for so long and told the girl that she didn't really want to die. She just wanted to be safe again. She remebered the brilliant smile that the blond had given her before brushing her hair back from her face and saying, "Okay then. I'll kill them for you, and make you safe again. And in return, we'll be friends, okay." Sakura had agreed to the deal, she had never had a friend before and wanted to know what having one was like. The blond had vanished after telling her to stay put for a while, as she bandaged her wrists.

Sakura had done as she asked, though she was'nt all too sure why. The kid had'nt disappointed her. She had been found by some medical nins and the third hokage a little while later, and was told that the men who had paid for her services, and her mother, were all dead. She remembered the third hokage picking her up and holding her close as she cried, she was so happy, and so sad, she didn't know what to think.

But she wanted to find the girl who had killed her tormenters, and thank her. Find out who she was and why she did it. She had been asleep in the hospital when the blond had snuck in, and sat beside her bed, still covered in the blood of the monsters that had hurt her so much waiting for her to wake up, and when she did, the girl had told her quite simply, "I'll be right here."

Kakashi stood out in the hall, his eye twitching madly. There was no fucking way he was training that pink haired monster!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was about to hug Naru when the door opened and a tall man with a mask and silver white hair stepped up and spoke in short clipped tones, "My impression. I hate you all. Wake pretty boy up, and meet me on the roof." Then poof he was gone. Sakura and Naru blinked and stared at the empty space where the man once stood before a slow sinister smile crossed Sakura's face.

"Did he say strip the Uchiha and hang him outside by his balls and use him for target practice?" Naru half snickered half coughed. Wow Sakura was pissed. She had'nt seen her this bitchy in....ever. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"I wont stop you." Naru said with a grin. Sakura gave her a maniacial grin, and quickly told her to take what she handed her and burn everything, then make a shadow clone to throw shit at the uncounsious boy. This was going to be fun.

Kakashi timed them. It didn't take ten minutes to find their way to the roof. Unless they were retarded in which case they had no buisness being ninja, with weapons. Sharp pointy weapons that he just knew would end up sticking out of his body somewhere at some time in the near future. His eye twitched again, where were they?!

He was about to go check on them when the girls showed up, all innocence and smiles. Oh dear god, he was going to be eaten alive was'nt he? Noone should be able to smile like that! It was just plain creepy. He looked around for a second or so-to see if there were any Anbu around to help him if he got in over his head.

"Ugh where's the bloody one from downstairs?" Kakashi asked slightly alarmed by the preditory look the pink haired monster was giving him. Okay to be completely honest, he was pants pissing scared. He had never been in a situation like this. He didn't know if he should be nice and polite, and say, "Sir yes sir" Or "please dont eat my soul!" to the two girls when they spoke to him, or if he should run away screaming.

"He's in the bathroom fixing his face." The pink haired mostrocity said sweetly. Kakashi started to sweat. He was soooo asking for a new team.

"Ah, I see." He said, he knew that the girl was lying, but he wanted to give her the benifit of the doubt. Maily because it would mean that she really was'nt half as sadistic and cruel as she seemed. He was fooling himself. She looked more bitchy than Anko during that time of the month.

And her little blond friend-he wanted to call her accomplice, was'nt giving him any freaky phyco killer vibes like the pink haired one was, but she still scared him. What kind of girl, however innocent hung out with a genocidal maniac? One that was'nt all there thats what kind! Still he supposed she gave him the creeps because of the fact that the demon had raised her.

To be perfectly honest he was'nt sure he could handle teaching someone that had had close contact with the Kyuubi for so long. Although he was curious about just what the demon had taught her. It was just as he opened his mouth to speak to them again when he heard a blood curtling scream coming from somewhere on the campus, and shivered before turning around and deciding that he would go find a priest, the two girls were obviousdly in need of expert care from the church. It was a great day for an excercisim.

* * *

Hinata sat on the ground next to Kiba and Shino who werer laughing as she told them about Naru's fainting spell, and how Sakura had practically tossed the blond over her shoulder and took off at a dead run down the hall screaming, "Oh my god, the baby, the baby. Think of the baby!" While Sauske had stood there watching, and had even grabbed a student passing by and asked them if two girls could get each other pregnate.

Kiba howled as he rolled around on the ground holding his sides. That was too funny. Shino did'nt make a sound, his shoulders just shook. Hinata wiped away tears as she curled her legs and brought them closer to her chest, her sides hurt.

"I always knew Sakura was crazy, but that was awesome. I wish I had been there." Kiba said inbetween laughs. Hinata smiled and nodded as she remembered the day that she had first noticed Naru as anything more than a hinderance and a failure in their class. The events from that day were enough to wipe the smile off her face, as a cold feeling settled in her chest.

She could have been killed that day. But the fate that had awaited her was just so much worse than death. And her attacker had planned things well. Sauske had watched her for almost a month. Learing her habits, and routines before making his move.

He had stalked her out into the woods where she trained, had jumped her, knocked her out and then taken her to his home. When she had woken up she bound to his bed by small silver chains, with chakra restraining runes carved into the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Her clothes had been cut off of her body leaving her nothing to protect her modisty, and left her feeling vulnerable and sick.

Sauske had been sitting in a chair across the room watching her, she had told him to let her go. He had hit her, and told her he would but first he wanted something from her. He had tried to force himsefl on her in an twisted effort to get her with child. Tried being the main word since Naru, Sakura and Shika had come tearing into his home and kicked the door down and saw what was happening to her.

They had been walking by the house when they had saw Sauske carry her in and hidden themselves somewhere to spy on him and make sure he didn't do anything wierd to her. They had gotten alarmed when he had chained her up and cut her clothes off. Sakura had been about to go for help when Naru came up with a plan to stop him from what ever he was going to do, but they would have to wait and make sure he had'nt set any traps or the plan would'nt work.

Luckily he had'nt set any traps to protect his home from being broken into while he played with Hinata. If he had they would'nt have been able to help her right away. Naru been the first one in the room and had grabbed the Uchiha and thrown him across the room like a rag doll while Shika and Sakura helped get Hinata free and wrapped her in a sheet before heading out of the house toward the Hokage's tower to report what had happened.

Naru followed shortly after beating Sauske nearly to death. He had been in the hospital for a month before he could be tried for his crimes. And would have been imprisioned or killed if the councel had'nt have intervened and imprissioned Naru for almost killing him instead. To say that Shika, Sakura and Hinata's clan were pissed about the turn of events would have been an understatment.

The Hokage had allowed her to be led away in chains under the condition that no harm come to her since the councel was planning to have her publicly exicuted. They had'nt been happy about that but one week and many broken bones later, Naru's dad had broken into the prison to show his daughters tormentors what real pain is, and had left carryiong his little girl in his arms.

The councel tiptoed around Naru now, esspecially since three of their most prominate members had mystirously been murdered and left in tiny pieces in the beds of the ones that still lived.

Hinata had taken a special intrest in the blond girl, and her friends ever since.

* * *

I'm done! review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks after the meeting with his team Kakashi found himself on a mision out of the village with the two demon posessed females while his other student was in the hospital healing from his kunai wounds. He sighed as he remembered the meeting with the Hokage after completeling a retrieval mission for the dyamo's wife. The mission was simple, capture the clients cat and return it to her. And the job had gone off without a hitch, except that he had had to go out into a secluded area with the two girls....alone. Something that he had been sure that he would'nt survive at all since the pink haired girl had nearly killed him when they had done the survival test.

Honestly what was so wrong with him reading his favorite book while he had been fighting them? It was'nt like they were on par with him skill wise anyways. Still he had been all alone in the clearing minding his own busness while reading his book and the damn pink haired monster had jumped him. Normally he would have been able to stop her from taking him out easily but she had'nt really been aiming at him when she had jumped him with a kunai in her hand, and a demonic gleam in her eye. He had just barely managed to jump back away from her when he realised that his book was gone.

And she stood there with it in her dainty evil little hands, a disgusted look on her face as she opened it up and started reading out loud.

"No, Yumi dont touch me there. Karu cried as Yumi rubbed the weeping head of his dick against her cum slick pussy."

"Do you want me? Yumi asked as he positioned his cock so that he could slide it inside of her in one thrust, he was so close to orgasm from toying with her that he was afraid he would'nt get to feel her wet pussy milking him."

"Yes! I want you. Put it in. Ride me, fuck me, fill me. I want your cock inside of me. I want your cum inside of me. Give them to me. I want them-"

"Your a disgusting pervert, sensei." Sakura said as she grasped both sides of the book and tore it apart right in front of him.

Kakashi let out an outraged scream as his book fell to the ground in pieces. Now he would never be able to masterbate to his favorite sex scene again! How could this girl do such an inhumane thing to him? It was like putting a collar around his neck and having his balls cut off or something. It was the most horriable thing in the world to do to a cronic pervert. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You dont tear up things that dont belong to you!" Kakashi cried as he frantically tried to gather all of the pieces together again.

Sakura had just smiled at him and then....well she had beat the shit out of him apparently since he had woken up in the hospital several hours later, so he had no choice but to pass her and Naru. Not just for getting the bells but for taking out someone stronger than them.

He sighed and reached for his pouch and stopped when he felt a chill go down his spine and glanced a Sakura who had turned around and was glareing at him. Well hell, if he pulled out his new book she would kill him.

He sighed again and glanced around to find Naru since she had vanished from his sight a few minutes ago and found her walking next to him. When had she dropped back? He wondered as she glanced at him for a second then looked away, her eyes scanning the woods for more than the two men she knew were following them. So far she could'nt sense anyone but the two. Her mind working at a rapid pace she figured them to be about chunin level. Push overs for someone with her skill, but she could'nt do anything about them until they tried something unless she could seperate herself from the group for a few minutes.

"I...need to go to the bathroom." She said suddenly. Kakashi stopped walking and glanced at her while Tazuna turned to glare at her, a disgusted look on his face.

"Eww. To much information." the old bridge builder said. Naru managed to blush a little with embarasment.

"Shut up old man. You didn't hear us bitching when we had to stop for you earlier." She snapped as the tried to focus on the movemnets of the two shinobi closing in on them. Tazuna's jaw dropped as his face turned red.

"How dare you! You little snot nosed brat, just who do you think you are!" Tazuna snapped at the small girl. Naru gave him a sweet smile as Kakashi backed away from her. He didn't know what she was about to do, but he knew that he had to be far enough away from her so that if she killed the bridge builder, he could honestly say he had nothing to do with the old man's death while Demo-er Sakura, her name was Sakura; watched from several feet away with a look of mild intrest on her face.

She didn't really care about the impending argument all that much. She was more worried about why Naru had been so quiet for the past few hours. She knew that she could often sense things that Sakura could'nt, which made the pinkette wonder if they were being followed or something. It would certainly explain Naru's sudden unwavering need to go into the woods, since Sakura knew that she didn't really have to pee or anything. If she really needed to go, she would have been doing that weird little shifting dance that she did when she thought noone was watching. The pee dance was one of the most stupidly amusing dances that Naru knew other than the spaz dance.

Naru focused on the movement in the trees and nearly gave herself away as her hand went to her kunai pouch, and she pulled several of the thin blades from their snug little holder and got herself ready as she made it look like she was going to off Tazuna, Sakura took her cue from Naru and had a weapon in hand while she made it look like she was watching the argument escilate out of control.

She would have to be ready at a moments notice to defend Tazuna. Kakashi would have to watch Naru's back.


	10. Chapter 10

It all happened so fast. One second Naru was argueing with Tazuna, and looking very much like she was going to kill him and the next a shadowy blurr came barreling out of the trees to his left, and went strait for the old bridge builder. It happened so fast that he had'nt had time to react, he could'nt even call out a warning to his students, but they seemed to already know more about what was happening than he did.

Because the nin and his partner were both taken out in the blink of an eye. One fell to the ground right in front of him with a kunai sticking out of his eye, and the other fell to the ground mere seconds laterin front of Sakura and Tazuna, in pieces. Naru stood over the dead body splattered with blood, a cold detatched look on her face as blood dripped from her fingertips. The first one had been take out easily enough, he had been suprised by the kunai that had taken him out.

The other one was different, Naru had let him head for Sakura to lure him into a false sense of security before catching him from behind and ripping his left arm off, and cutting him in half with her demon claws. The poor bastard didn't even have time to scream, he probably had'nt even felt what was done to him, he had been dead before he hit the ground. "Are you okay, sensei, Sakura, Tazuna?" Naru asked softly as she stared at the look of horror frozen on the second man's face.

She hated making people suffer, but that didn't mean that if they attacked her or someone close to her, that she would hesitate to take them out. "I'm good." Sakura said as she glanced at Naru. It was'nt the first time she had ever seen the blond kill, and it probably would'nt be the last time, but it bothered her to see such a sad look on Naru's face.

"I'm okay too." Kakashi said as he took several deep breaths to calm his rattled nerves. So that was what the Kyuubi had been teaching her. How frightening. If she decided to attack the village she would kill anyone that got in her way before they could stop her. He frowned as he noticed the peculiar look on her face before she looked away from the corpse and moved a little ways away from them.

He could'nt believe what he had just seen, she was upset that she had killed those men. In fact to him it had looked like she was sad that she had killed them. But would'nt the Kyuubi have taught her to kill without a consence?

"My chest hurts. I think I'm having a heart attack." Tazuna gasped out as he clutched his chest. Kakashi, Sakura and Naru all gave him a your-fucking-kidding-me look as Kakashi swore and grabbed the man and half carried half dragged him oveer to a tree several feet away from the two dead men and helped him sit down before he could fall down as Sakura rumaged in her bag for some pills that could be used to reduce the damage of heart attacks and strokes.

Naru dropped her bag and dropped ot her knees in front of Tazuna and pushed Kakashi a bit to get him to move as Sakura carefully counted out three pills and put them in Naru's hand as the man started wheezeing, and gasping for breath. Naru forced the pills in his mouth and ordered him to chew them then told Kakashi and Sakura to take hold of his hands, if she failed to save him with her medical jutsu then the least they could do is hold his hands while he died.

Placing her hands on his chest she focused her chakra and sent it into his body, The old man hissed in discomfort and tried to move away, but Sakura grabbed him roughly and leaned as much of her weight into the hold as possiable so that he could'nt move back away form the only chance of survival he had.

Kakashi was in shock one second, and in awe the next, he could'nt believe what he was seeing! Naru was not only a very efficent killer but a healer too! Where the hell had she been hiding such skill?! Medical ninja's were few even in the hospitals, it was why they were never sent out on high risk missions. They were'nt exactly combatants. With the exception of Lady Tsunade, the legendary sanin. She was both a medical nin and a combatant.

And now it looked like Naru was joining the ranks. The thought of having someone on his team that knew medical jutsu was exciting, and depressing at the same time. For one, there was'nt much that he could teach her since she had such training. On the other hand the fact that she had such training made ehr more valuble to the team and the village. If anything happened to her, they would loose a very great asset to the village.

After several minutes Tazuna started to breath easier, and his grip on Kakashi, and Sakura's hands loosened as the pain in his chest faded to barely even a dull ache. Naru slowly eased herself back on her heels and blinked her eyes as she reached out and took his wrist and checked his pulse. It was strong and steady. Sakura smirked as she got her hand back from the man. "Looks like it's your lucky day Tazuna." She said as she stood up and moved to help Naru up. She needed to know if she could stand since she had been working on Tazuna for almost an hour and her chakra was slightly depleated.

"I'm fine Sakura. Just a little dizzy." The feeling would pass soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Momoch Zabuza was one of the most feared rogue nins in the land of mist, was now a mecenary for hire. And after finding work killing for a man named Gauto, he had thought his life was finally coming together nicely, so when he had been ordered to hunt down and kill an old bridge builder before he could finish his work on his bridge, he had been more than happy to do so. And now he found himself stalking his prey through the god forsaken country side observing him and his bodyguards.

He had been mildly suprised by the appearance of Sharigan Kakashi. He had even thought of how much fun it would be to fight and maybe add his name to the list of corpses he had made over the years. Captureing Kakashi had been easy enough since the man had fallen into his trap when his little blond student had been under attack by his shadow clones and now that the teacher was out of the way all he needed to do was kill the bridge builder and the two kids.

He nearly snorted when he saw that both of Kakashi's students were girls. It was never any fun to kill them, all they did was cry and beg for their lives.

Kakashi watched in horror as he beat at his water prison until his hands bled. He had been so stupid to fall into the trap that had been set for him. Zabuza had attcked Naru thinking that she was the weakest one in the group, Kakashi had acted on the adrenaline and instinct that he had'nt been able to use before, and had rushed in to help her. He had even sworn to protect her and Sakura with his life, he blinked back tears as Naru took the front and called out to him.

"Sensei, don't worry. I will not let my comrads die, I will protect them with my life!"_ I will portect you with my life._ Looking back at Sakura, Naru nodded her head to signal her, so that she and Tazuna could find a nice tree somewhere to hide. Sakura grabbed Tazuna and ran into the trees off to the side several feet away from Naru, not too far away just in case Sakura needed to help her friend, but enough to shield her and the client.

Zabuza stared at the small girl, if he stepped on her would he crush her bones under his feet? She was such a tiny and fragile looking thing. How could she think that she could take him? And yet there was no fear in her eyes, or showing on her face. She was totally confident that she could beat him. What was going through her mind? He wondered as he glanced at Kakashi, the man had stopped fighting and was simply staring at the blond with a helpless look on his face.

_He could'nt be, could he?_ Did Kakashi have a thing for the young girl? Was she maybe someone close to him? If so then he would'nt fight him, when he was being killed. It was a bad way to carry out a job, it was low, dirty and underhanded. But Zabuza was a shinobi who had been given a task, and he would carry it through reguardless of his personal feelings. It really was a pity though, the girl was such a cute and innocent little thing.

Naru unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off as Zabuza dispersed his water clones so that there was only the two of them. She didn't have to worry about Kakashi until the water prison broke. And even then she could use her shadow clones to take care of him and keep him safe. "Alright Zabuza." she said as she walked right up to him and looked up at his bandaged face. Wow but he was huge up close.

She almost had the urge to go 'eek, Godzilla man!' and run away, but she had made a promise and she would'nt break it no matter what. So she glued a smile firmly on her face, obviously dumbfounding the man since he didn't know what to think of her, and said cheerfully.

"Kill me." Kakashi started thrashing around in his prison and screaming while Zabuza raised his blade and started to bring it down. Naru took a second to take a deep breath and clear her mind as the massive blade moved closer, and closer, and closer to her body, the blow aimed to kill in one strike.

It seemed like Zabuza didn't want her to suffer. Still she smiled and at the last minute raised her foot a bit and then let it come back down and smiled as the earth split, and shook under her feet, throwing the man off as she brought her arm up and used it to shatter his blade in half and in a lightning quick move planted the palm of her hand against hhis chest right over his heart and pushed.

Sending him flying head over heels, one hundred feet away where he slammed into a tree and then dropped into the water like a ton of bricks. the water prison shattered as soon as Zabuza went flying, freeing Kakashi, and dunking him in the lake all at once.

Kakashi rose up out of the water like the good lord rose from the dead but with only one thing in mind, beat the shit out of Zabuza, then give the unshakable little pychopathic blond next to him a piece of his mind. He was so pissed right now he was almost sure that he may end up throttling her, but he beat down the urge to wrap his fingers around her throat right that minute.

Naru looked a little amused by the way that Kakashi rose up out of the water. In fact she had to bite the inside of her cheek just to keep from laughing. He had this weird drown rat look to him, and the way he rose out of the water reminded her of the scary movie she had watched over at Hinata's the other night. He rose out fo the water like Dracula rose out of the grave! It was all spooky, and dramatic, who would'nt laugh?

"Go, I'll take care of this." Kakashi hissed at her from between clenched teeth.

"Don't bother, I give." Zabuza said. Both Kakashi and Naru looked at the man like he had grown a second head. What did he just say?


	12. Chapter 12

"Go, I'll take care of this." Kakashi hissed at her from between clenched teeth.

"Don't bother, I give." Zabuza said. Both Kakashi and Naru looked at the man like he had grown a second head. What did he just say?

* * *

Sakura, Tazuna, and Tsuname, Tazuna's daughter all sat on the side of the table where Naru was while Zabuza and his little friend who had been introduced as Haku sat next to him, both of them beaming at the group. Kakashi's eye twitched slightly in irritation. Did Zabuza just say he was joining them because of Naru? He'd kill the bastard before he let him take advantage of the girl.

And yet there he was grinning at the small blond in a way that reminded Kakashi of a love sick puppy. It was disgusting just how happy the man looked as he stared at Naru like she was something sweet that he could'nt wait to take a bite out of. Kakashi wanted to slit his throat for looking so weird. Where was his shinobi strength? Where was his pride? Was he really attracted to the little brat? "So what do you say?" Zabuza asked as he reached out and took Naru's delicate little hand in his own and leaned in until....Sakura put her hand between Zabuza's face and Naru's lips, a vein appearing in her forehead.

"Sure you can join us. But you keep your hands off of Naru." Sakura said sweetly, and yet Kakashi got the distinct feeling that she was going to butcher Zabuza as soon as his back was turned. And if that was the case he wanted in on it. Usually he would'nt think such things but it was already clear to him that the reason Zabuza was joining their side, was because of Naru.

As to what end, he really could'nt say since he was completely stumped. Who would want such an adorable girl to call their own? The answer was simple enough, everyone would. It was why Skura was so violent, why their enemy had just joined them, apparently Naru had the particular ability to bring out the best in everyone. (_except Sakura)_ Even he was'nt completely immune to her charms.

Something that disturbed him greatly.

Naru was getting ready for bed that night when the door opened and Kakashi came waltzing in while she stood there in nothing but a bra and panties, her pants pooled on the floor around her ankles. "I have a bone to pick with you." Kakashi said in a low menacing tone that made him sound really sexy to Naru's ears.

She looked down at herself, and wondered if she should scream for Sakura, or if she should just wait. Because it looked like Kakashi was so intent on talking to her that he had'nt even realised that she was half naked. "Where have you been hiding all that power? Why have you been hiding it?" Well he sounded pissed.

She thought as she watched him prowl around the room. "I've always had it. And why advertise such things when some people want me dead. I can use it to protect myself far better if it's a secret." Kakashi stopped prowling around for a second and crossed the room in three strides.

Naru squeeked and tried to take a step back, and started to fall. Kakashi hooked an arm around her waist to keep her from falling but it was no good he ended up falling on top of her. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurt." Naru hissed as she blinked back tears and rubbed her head, since he had been too slow in moving his hand ot protect her head from hitting the floor.

"Sorry." Kakashi said as he framed her face with both of his hands to get her to look at him, his temper leashed, but only for the moment. She blinked as he used his thubs to wipe away the tears that slipped out as she stared up at him. He had such a strange look on his face.

"I'm very upset with you, for what you did earlier. You could have been killed. Sakura and Tazuna could have been killed." _You almost made a liar out of me._ _You almost died for_ _me. I dont know what to do with you. _He thought as he stared into her eyes.

She had such innocent eyes. Eyes that held no fear of the things to come. He was'nt sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. People with such eyes often didn't live for very long, just like Obito, and Rin had'nt. It was terrifiying to think that sometime in the near future he could be standing over her coffin listening to her friends crying for her to come back.

He slipped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest feeling rattled to his core. He could'nt let that happen. No, he would'nt let that happen.

Naru stiffened in his arms arm, he was holding her so tight that she was having trouble breathing. She almost paniced when he tightened his arms so much that he forced the breath from her lungs, and she started trying to excape from him. Her small hands hitting his shoulders to try and get him to let go, a distressed sound excaped her lips as she tried to draw breath, to tell him that he was smothering her. She was on the verge of passing out when a funny thought accured to her.

Kakashi really was kind of cute when he was upset, and aside from him killing her at the moment she thought he was really sweet to worry about her enough to hug her to death. And then everything went dark and she could'nt hear or see anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi backed away from the pink haired demon girl, and quickly put the table and several of the chairs that went with the table in front of him to keep the girl back. Where was a demon tamer when he needed one? He wondered as Sakura bared her teeth at him before screaming, "What did you do to Naru?" He paled and looked around for help. Zabuza and his little partner sat in the corner watching the exchange with a great deal of amusment.

"N-Nothing." He studdered as she took a step to the right, he paled and quickly took a step to the left just in case she came around the table to get to him. It was'nt like he had meant to hurt the blond, he had been distraught over the idea of her being killed in the line of duty and all that. He had'nt meant to squeeze her until she lost consiousness. That would just be stupid, and he was'nt really a very stupid man. Nor was he suicidal, which was why he fully intended to keep the table and chairs in front of him as long as he could.

"I just wanted to talk to her, honest!" Kakashi said as Sakura took another threatening step to the right. There was a maniacal look on the girl's face that he had'nt seen directed at anyone but Sauske. And it accured to him that today just might be the day that he was going to die. Sakura gave him a menacing grin and lunged at him over the table.

Kakashi made a funny high pitch eekk sound and jumped back as he grabbed a chair and held it in front of him like a shield. "Back, crazy woman! Back I say!" He yelled and watched the funny expression that crossed her face, before that look turned murderous, and knew that his goose was cooked in more ways than one.

Zabuza, and Haku watched the man cower before the pink haired girl and shook their heads. This was the legendary Hatake Kakashi? This man was afraid of a little girl! It was down right pathetic, then again he might know something about the girl that they didn't. Like the fact that she too had super human strength. Was she just like Naru? If so then they could certainly understand why he was trying to stay out of her grasp, she would kill him in an instant if she got hold of him.

"You were caught holding her in her bra and panties! Just what the fuck did you need to talk to her about that was so important that it could'nt wait until she was fucking dressed?!" Sakura roared at the man as she threw a kunai at his head.

"I bet you went into her room intending to deflower her!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi shook his head no as Zabuza raised his hand and caught Sakura's attention then said,

"I over heard him asking that pretty little thing to suck his-" Sakura screamed with rage as Kakashi turned to him and yelled,

"What the hell are you trying to do! Shut up!" Zabuza shrugged and gave him a cruel smile before saying innocently.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well stop! You suck at it!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura threw several more kunai, causing Kakashi to do this weird step, shake, shimmy, dodge dance that made Zabuza wish that he had a camera. He would love to post pictures of that on Shinobi tube, yeah that would work. It would amuse the masses and ruin Kakashi's rep as a top notch shinobi too.

"He also held her down and masterbated to the sight of her naked breasts until he came on her chest, and then he made her-" A kunai was thrown at Zabuza's head. It missed, but the warning look he got from Kakashi was enough for him to shut his mouth. Even if Kakashi was afraid of Sakura didn't mean that he was afraid of him. Zabuza looked at Haku and grinned. Haku hid his face behind his hands and peeked out from between his fingers at the two as the girl chased him around the table.

He felt somewhat sorry for the man. It must be hard dealing with two girls who were stronger and more frightening than anyone he could ever face in mortal combat. And they were really just genin? There seemed to be something wrong with how they were catergerised. Both girls at first glance did seem to be just simple run of the mill genin, but once the chips were down they displayed skills that most jounin didn't have. Where had they learned such high level tecniques?

"I never touched her in a perverted way, I was just worried about her. She used up a lot of chakra healing Tazuna, and fighting Zabuza! I wanted to make sure she was feeling okay." Kakashi said as his make shift shield was yanked from his hands. Sakura studied him for a second, debating on whether or not to smash his face in, and stopped herself as soon as she caught the look on his face.

Shit, he was telling the truth. He must have been really, really worried to have not noticed Naru's state of undress. And he did have a point, Naru had used up far more chakra than she was used to useing when she had saved Tazuna's life, and then again during Zabuza's attack. If she were completely honest with herself, she was amazed that Naru had still had the energy to walk, much less function normally for the rest of the day like she had.

And if she really thought about it, the fact that the girl had lost consiousness might not have been anything but a byproduct of her chakra depletion. Kakashi had probably been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She sighed and turned away from him, startling him a bit since he had expected her to crush his skull with her fist.

"Alright, I believe you, but don't do it again." Sakura said as she lightly slapped his cheek and then walked away. Kakashi blinked, once then twice then slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

_I think my life just flashed before my eyes_. He thought as he looked down at his lap, had he wet himself? His pants felt a little warm and damp. Well hell, he had wet himself. But then again, who would'nt in the face of such terror?


	14. Chapter 14

Naru watched Sakura pace back and forth as she tried to process what the girl had said. 1) Kakashi had seen her in her underwear, okay then, she could deal with that....sort of. 2) He had been so distraught that he had squeezed her until she almost litteraly turned blue. Alrighty then, she could forgive him for that. Now back to the issue that had crossed her mind earlier, she looked down at herself again, she had'nt been wearing the poka dotted stuff when he saw her right? Her dad woulf throw the mother of all tantrums if she had been seen more or less naked while wearing the poka dotted stuff. Because apparently spots were'nt sexy or some shit.

Sakura looked over at Naru and bit back a grin, the girl was such a dope. She was more worried about the fact that she had been wearing a certin piece than the fact that a grown man had seen her in her underwear. She watched Naru peek at her from the corner of her eye and slowly let her hand go south toward the hem of the night shirt that SAkura had put her in and slowly hike it up and lean forward a bit to see which little number she had been wearing when Kakashi had seen her.

Frankly Sakura wanted to know just what the hell her father had been teaching her to make her worry more acout her sexiness or lack there of instead of her chastity. Sakura's rage nearly boiled over again when she saw the sexy red saten and lace. Goddamn it she would have to start making a list of all the people she had to murder. Kakashi and Naru's dad would have to fight for number one on the list but she was pretty sure that she could help them work that out.

"You looked pretty fuckable from where I was standing, now put the hem down and stop acting wierd." Sakura snapped at her. _Are you trying to get yourself raped? _

* * *

Kyuubi felt a chill go down his spine as he walked down the street of the village and stopped to look around and rub the back of his neck. "What's wrong with you?" Iruka asked in a slurred voice as he looked up at the demon man and wobbled in his spot. He was totally shit faced right now. Kyuubi looked back at him and gave him a nervous smile.

"I felt a strong disturbance in the force." _It had better not be that damn banchee friend of my kit's. _Kyuubi thought as he took Iruka's upper arm in his hand again and thought that maybe he should hole himself up somewhere and wait out the upcoming storm with the drunk man.

* * *

Kakashi's eye twitched for what could have been the hundreth time that day as he listened to Sakura and Naru speak some weird alien launguage-teens girl speak. It was the worst sort of code launguage any man can ever encounter. Zabuza stood next to him with his arms crossed, his eye was twitching too. Apparently the man who had chosen to excel at killing and other things had forgotten to cover one of his many bases and learn the alien launguage that the two girls were speaking so that they understand what was being said.

For all Kakashi knew the two were planning to murder them and turn the world into some sort of girl loving utopia where men are'nt allowed as anything but slaves. Zabuza must have had the same thought because he suddenly started leaking from his nose earning a disgusted look from Kakashi.

"I would pay to see that happen." the mist nin said, like either of them had actually said anything out loud.

Sakura looked at Naru with a grossed out expresion on her face as she walked up the tree and sat down next to the blond. What was with the guys comunicating telepathically? Naru shook her head and mouth the words 'damn perverts' to her and they both snickered. Zabuza and Kaakshi looked over at Haku and looked him over. He looked sort of like a girly's girl maybe they could send him in as a spy.

"Hey Haku-"

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not going to let you throw me to the wolves, if you want to know put on some dresses, and go talk to them yourselves." Kakashi flinched as Zabuza tried to picture himself in drag and nearly died laughing. There was no fucking way in hell he was doing that.

"But their-"

"Terrifying. Please, Haku."

"Grow a couple of balls and do the dirty work yourselves." The petite brunette snapped as he turned and walked away, leaving the two men twisting in the wind. Kakashi looked at the taller man.

"Ya know if he were to join forces with those two we'd be fucked royally." Kakashi pointed out. Zabuza got a blank look on his face and imagined Haku wearing a dominatrix outfit with a whip in hand and sprung another leak, this time it was worse.

"Oh my god, What is wrong with you?!" Kakashi yelled as he saw the freaky looking look that crossed the mist nin's face. He had no idea what was in his mind but he hoped that whatever it is stayed there.

Zabuza wiped the blood from under his nose and glanced at Kakashi. "Scuse me, I need to....go into town and do some shopping."

"Ew, by all means." _Don't come back...ever_. Kakashi thought as his eye twitched again. God save me from the weirdos, please.

Naru looked at Sakura, they both shook their heads. Men were such fools. Really, really pathetic fools. "Should we help sensei?" Naru asked as she pointed at the silver haired man.

Sakura gave her a miniacal grin and cackled. _So that was a no, then._ Naru thought as she scratched her cheek nervously.


	15. Chapter 15

Naru and Sakura sat on the bridge watching Tazuna and blushing cutely when one of the men would occasionally run up to her and whisper something lewd in her ear. Something that Sakura must have figured out since she kept throwing her kunai at the fools. How dare they flirt with her Naru, they were distracting them from their job, they were professionals after all. Kakashi sat across from them acting like he was reading his book, thankful that Sakura had given him her permission to do so because it was boring just sitting there. His royal blue eye watching the small blond as closely as Zabuza was.

Since joining then Zabuza had quickly turned into a pervert/stalker obsessed with all things Naru and Haku. He had even fixated on Sakura for a while there, until she caught him holding a pair of her panties after taking a shower one day a week ago. Needless to say he hadn't done that again. It had been almost three weeks since they had come to wave country and he often found himself wondering just how much longer he would be on this damn job with those two alien creatures.

To be perfectly honest after seeing the two in action during training and the assassination attempts on Tazuna and his family he had gotten more than a little paranoid about their level of skill. Apparently the girls had been teaching themselves some really fucking awesome jutsu when no one was around to observe them. It was both a genius tactic as well as a very foolish one. On one hand thanks to the privacy of their training exercises no one had any way of knowing what the two were cooking up. It also ensured that no one could steal or find a way to counter their newly mastered jutsu.

On the other hand it also ensured that no one could help them if they got mortally wounded or badly hurt. Then again Naru's knowledge of medical jutsu could be used to fix whatever problem that they had during training, but it had to take up more chakra than she could stand to use. Often nights Sakura or Zabuza ended up carrying the unconscious blond back to their temporary head quarters. Still he was curious to see what they had come up with and though it was sort of wrong he also kind of wished that Gato's men would finally make their move.

He was an idiot for wanting that, because he didn't have much longer to wait.

Naru and Sakura were sitting side by side doing some small chakra exercises. Naru held up her index finger and focused her chakra and used it to form numbers one through ten in under four seconds, Sakura focused her chakra in the middle of her palm and slowly let it expand and shrink until she was finally done and let the chakra dissipate. Kakashi looked up at the sun and noted the time. It was a little after noon, and nothing was happening so it was as good a time as any for lunch.

"Girls. It's time for lunch." Kakashi called as he reached over to the basket lunch that Tazuna's daughter Tsunami had given to them and started poking around inside. Sandwiches, some fruit, left over chicken and cooked potato's, peas and carrots. Some apple and orange juice drinks and a vegetable salad. Not bad considering how badly the economy had deteriated over the past few months.

The two girls looked at him and sighed. They were having fun competeing with each other. But Naru had'nt been eating anything in the past few days and really needed the food so she smiled and tugged her friend up and led her over to their sensei and then pushed her down, maybe a little rougher than she should have because one minute Kakashi was about to take a bite of his food and the next Naru was sprawled in his lap, while Zabuza laughed.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation and she was about to say something when Naru jumped to her feet and looked toward the woods. "Their coming." She said as she looked at Sakura. the pinkette stiffened as Kakashi got to his feet and put his book away. He was'nt going to ask her how she knew they were coming because he could smell them off in the distance. The damn fools had'nt bothered to stay down wind of them if they had they might have been able to get the drop on them, but then again Naru obviously had her own ways to track people.

"How many do you think there are?" Sakura asked as she glanced at Kakashi, the man shrugged his shoulders. How the hell was he supposed to know? Naru looked at Kakashi and then back at the emerging crowd of men, shinobi and mercinaries, fantastic. There was about seventy five of them from the sound of thier foot falls. She didn't like this but it would give her a chance to test out her new jutsu.

She had already placed the jutsu mark on Sakura all she had ot do now was place the same mark on Zabuza, and Kakashi. She could easily place the mark on Haku later. Reaching up she subtly focused her chakra in the palms of both of her hands and clapped both men on the shoulder and forced her chakra into their bodies. It was such a small burst of chakra that she doubted that they noticed it, but the deed was done. The mark would'nt appear on their skin unless she wanted it too.

Kakashi looked at the blond his blue eye narrowed, had she just done what he thought she had done? She had forced a small bit of her chakra into his body through his shoulder. Why? Did it have something to do with one of her new jutsu's? Or had she simply done it because she had found a way to keep track of them if they got seperated, by mixing their chakra with her own and somehow being able to sense it over a great distance? If so then she was a bloody genous to be able to do something that no one else had ever done before.

"Naru, how about we let you and Sakura take them. We'll back you up if you get into trouble." Kakashi said as he gave the girls a quick glance. Both of them looked at him wide eyed, was it really that suprising that he would let them go nuts on the enemy, he did'nt think it was that suprising.

Naru looked at Sakura who nodded. They would split the numbers as evenly as possible and take them out before they could figure out the pattern of attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura took a step forward and raised her hands to crack her knuckles when one of the mercenaries aimed the cross bow on his arm at her and pulled the trigger. The bolt went sailing through the air as the girl spoke with her best friend and slammed into her chest, embedding its sharp and jagged teeth in her heart. Sakura staggered as she felt something hit her and looked down at her chest as a searing pain was felt in her chest as her heart tried to beat. She saw the horrified look on Naru's face as all the color drained away and left her as white as a sheet and knew that she had been hurt...badly. An instant later her legs buckled and Naru caught her and lowered her to the ground and barked out an order to Kakashi and Zabuza.

"I want their corpses lain at my feet." Short, sweet and strait to the point. Typical of the blond to still be thinking ahead even as she was forced to watch her slowly die. They had five minutes. Five minutes to do as Naru asked or she would be forced to let Sakura breath her last breath before she could activate her new jutsu and let her borrow her regenerative power to heal herself. Sakura blinked back tears and reached blindly for the arrow as Kakashi charged and started tearing people apart, and was stopped by Naru when she grabbed both of her hands and silently started to calculate her friends chances. The arrow had piercedher heart. If she panicked she would hemorrhage to death much faster than she already was. She could give her a heart transplant as soon as her heart stopped but she would need to make a clone to breath for her until she was able to breath for herself again. And then there the fact that she would need Kakashi or Zabuza to lend her some of their chakra just in case.

If he was lucky he would be able to tell Sakura that she had done a good job before he collected her dog tag. If he was lucky, he would get to say goodbye. But he wasn't a very lucky person, or he would'nt be forced to say goodbye to begin with. He ducked as Zabuza's blade tore through the three men that had been heading toward him and patted his head to make sure that it was still attached and moved on. _Four minutes...._ They had to hurry. He thought as he used his chidori to take out another guy before moving on to another. There were only ten or so left now thanks to their team work, and Kakashi was slightly bemused by the fact that Zabuza had started dragging dead bodies over to Naru and started to line them up in a nice and neat little row.

Naru checked one with her chakra to see if his heart would work and used her chakra to blow the corpses head off before moving on. She did this several times before finding exactly what she was looking for and glanced over at Sakura who's head was resting on Zabuza's lap, the mist nin was speaking ot her in a low soothing tone. Telling her that she would be okay, that she would'nt die. They would'nt allow it. He glanced up at the blond as she started cutting the corpses chest open to get at his heart. He had ot hand it to the kid she was one scary girl to be holding herself together when he, a murderer by nature was falling apart.

He had grown attached to the girls and Kakashi and had wanted to stay with them for as long as he could. He knew little about family, loyalty or kindness but these kids drew those things out in him and he felt grateful for meeting them. And now one of them was dying and there was nothing he could do. He could'nt begin to imagine what Kakashi and Naru were feeling or thinking.

Two minutes until total system failure. She hated this. She would much rather be the one dying than watching her friend slip away. But there was a slim chance. She had found a heart to replace the one that had been damaged. Now all she had to do was flush it with her chakra and put it in once her heart stopped. She would be consiously aware of some of the operation, but not all of it. Sakura now had a seventy eight percent chance of survival, much better than the chance she had had before.

"What are you doing?" Tazuna asked as he came up to them. He was no longer worried about anyone coming after him to kill him so there was no longer any need to hide. Kakashi finished the last man off and moved back to rejoin the group.

One minute. Sakura was crying, it hurt so much. She felt her heart studder in her chest, despratly trying to pump the blood through her veins but the pressure in her chest was crushing her heart and lungs. She glanced at Naru and gave the blond a shaky smile as she saw her holding up the heart in her hand, looking it over as she flushed it with her chakra. The lunitic was going to give her a new heart. _Good deal. I guess there's no reason to really worry._ Naru would never let her die while she lived. Still she could'nt help be be afraid as she reached out and grabbed the blonds ankle and got her attention.

She knew her chances of survival under the knife was much better with Naru than with anyone else. She trusted her instincts completely. But just in case she did die she wanted to tell Naru goodbye. "M-Miss you Nar-u." Sakura gasped as she felt her heart starting to stop. This was it.

Naru grasped her cold fingers in her bloody hand and gave her a determined look. "Miss you more." She said as Sakura nodded her head and slipped away. Time to start.

"Kakashi get over here and help me. Zabuza, your going to be her lungs. Tazuna, go back to the house and tell Haku that we need him." They all looked at her funny as she let her chakra flair.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give Sakura a new heart. Now move!"


	17. Chapter 17

Three days later-

Kakashi peeked into the bedroom for what seemed like the hundredth time and found Naru resting her head on her arms asleep, her hand still holding Sakura's even in her sleep. He could see the faint glow of her chakra as she pumped it into the pinkettes body despite her exhaustion, and lack of strength. The operation had been a huge success despite his doubts that it would. Sakura was alive, merely unconscious. Naru had been using a staggering amount of chakra to help her body heal each day. He had checked the wound earlier to see if the bandages needed changing, and had been shocked speechless at just how quickly Naru had healed her wound. There was barely any evidence to suggest that she had even had a heart transplant three days ago.

The wound had healed to the point where the wound looked like nothing more than a faint scar. The only reason Naru kept pumping her chakra into her now was to keep her body from rejecting the heart, but he doubted at this point that it would. Still his students were amazing. There was just no other way to put it. He had never heard of an open heart surgery being done in the middle of a battle field. He hadn't even heard of the legendary sanin Tsunade doing such a thing before. He was simply awe struck by the two. They did such cool things, and their bond with each other was much deeper than he had initially thought it was.

The fact that they picked on him and Zabuza was their own little twisted way of including them in their relationship. That hadn't occurred to him until Naru had finished operating on Sakura and took up a bed side vigil beside her. Zabuza came up behind him and put his large hand on his shoulder. "How are they?" The man asked curiously as Kakashi turned his head around to look at him. His expression blank despite the worried look in his eye.

"Still out cold." Kakashi said. He had written a report to the Hokage to tell him about what had happened. The man had been as stunned as Kakashi apparently, because he had sent back a blank page with a messy sketch of a stick person with their jaw on the floor. Followed by a message saying that he needed to return as soon as he could, if he needed the help the Hokage would send some medical nins to meet him half way and check Sakura over. They would leave as soon as Naru woke up despite the fact that both girls would have to be carried back to the village as they were.

* * *

Naru woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at Sakura. Her coloring was considerably better than it had been two days ago, and the surgery wound was almost completely gone, she could see only the faintest traces of a small scar showing where she had cut her friend open. _She should be out of danger now_. Naru thought tiredly as she stopped pumping her chakra into her and simply held her hand. She wanted Sakura to wake up knowing that she had'nt left her side for any reason.

The door behind her creaked open a bit and Kakashi stepped in and looked at her. Wow, he hadn't expected to find her awake. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked in a low whispering tone as he moved ot stand beside her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was unusually pale. She had'nt eaten in almost six days, and her chakra was seriously depleated. But other that she was perfectly fine.

"I'm good. Is there anything downstairs to eat?" She asked as he reached out and laid his hand against her forehead to check her for a fever, just to be on the safe side. Or at least thats what he told himself, but the truth of the matter was that he had been worried sick and just needed to touch her to reassure himself that she was in fact still alive and well. He nodded and was about to go get something when he heard Zabuza yell from the top of the stairs.

"She's awake! Where's the food?!" Both Naru and Kakashi shook their heads as they heard the flurry of activity as Tazuna's daughter put a plate together for her and looked over at the door as Haku, Inari and Tazuna came rushing into the room and stopped when they saw her and started to high five each other as Sakura stirred in the bed and looked at the group standing in the room with her and smiled.

Naru looked back at her as she tugged on her hand and grinned. "Hi."

"Yo, Sakura-chan." Naru said happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Naru lay in her hospital bed dozing while Kakashi sat in the chair next to the bed, reading his Itcha Itcha book while Naru slept. The trip back to the village had worried him since they had been afraid to move Sakura because despite the fact that her wound was healed she was still too weakened to move on her own. And Naru had been out cold the whole time. But he and Zabuza had managed to get to the half way mark and hand the two off to the medical nins the Hokage had sent to meet them.

So far both girls had been checked, poked, prodded and had blood drawn and while Sakura wasn't a very happy camper, Naru hadn'tbeen disturbed by anything. She had slept through everything. And now that she had had several visitors come and go, he had nothing to do other than look at the papers that the Hokage had given him when he had come to visit both Naru and Sakura.

* * *

_flash back-_

_"How is she?" The Hokage asked as Kakashi had been leaning over her, the younger man looked up at the elder with a guilty expression on his face. Damn the man for interrupting him when he had been about to....kiss Naru? Oh dear god what was wrong with him?_

_"Exhausted. I'm assuming that you saw Sakura." Kakashi said as he sat back down in his seat and sighed heavily. The elder nodded his head as he looked down at the blond and grinned. He had known that she was holding out on them, he just hadn't been sure of what she had been holding out. Still after seeing a little evidence of what she could do he was more sure than ever about his choice in heir to the Hokage title._

_Naru had the makings of a great Hokage despite her young age. "I did. What do you think of her now that you know her a little better?" The old man asked kindly as he glanced at the jounin. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. What did he think of her now? He thought she was astonishing, fierce, strong, warm and kind. She would do anything for her comrades, even willingly walk to her own death. She was a wonderful person to be around. He really liked her. She was cute._

_"I think I really like her. She's such a strong willed, and determined person." And he and Sakura would have died without her help. Not to mention that the village had gained two new shinobi, thanks to her. And now they had a little more knowledge about the skills that she possessed._

_The Hokage grinned at him. He understood how the man felt. Naru had saved his life a time or two as well. Once during an assassination attempt, and another time when he had had a heart attack in his office. Naru was everything that a future hokage should be and more. Because of her age her potential for growth was fenominal. She was absolutely the perfect canidate for Hokage._

_"I'm glad you think so. Does that mean that you will be letting her and Sakura participate in the chunin exams?"_

_Kakashi looked up at him. Was he serious? He would love it if his girls took the exam! But would they be able to compete? The chunin exams were only four more days away. The elder looked at Kakashi's worried face and smiled. Naru would be up in two days and raising hell on the third. He would bet his life savings on it. "She'll be up by then. And so will Sakura." All well and good but what about the other member of their four man cell?_

_"Sasuke has a new teacher. I think Haku will do well as a replacment for him." The Hokage said with a wary smile. To be perfectly honest he had placed Sasuke on another team becaue Sakura and Kyuubi would kill him if he didn't stop sniffing around her like she was a bitch in heat. He doubted that it would stop him for very long, but hopefully he would'nt manage to catch her alone during the second part of the chunin exam._

_"I think you may be right." Kakashi said as he remembered what the girls had done to the raven and cringed. The Hokage was definately right aboout that. _

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book at about six or so in the evening and decided to go home and grab something to eat and check his mail and take a shower and a nap. He figured that if he took a two hour nap he would be up and alert and ready to go back to the hospital and sit with Naru. He didn't like the fact that she might wake up alone and get scared. On the other hand she probably didn't fear very much. He shuddered when he thought about how calm she had been when Sakura's heart had stopped.

What kind of training had she been through to see something that soul rattleing, and be able to work right through it? He was almost afraid to think too hard on it. It just might upset him more than he thought it might. Still he was happy with the sucess of the mission, and that his team was alive and well as he left the hospital and started his short trek home.

He ran into Asuma, Gai and Kurinai with their students and could'nt help but smile at them when Gai asked how his girls were doing. Boy did he have a story to tell them. He looked up at the sky and decided to make time to sit down and tell them everything. It would be alright since he would still go back to the hospital as soon as he could. He doubted Naru would mind very much.


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi stood wedged between Gai and Iruka during the meeting. Every chunin and jounin had been summoned to the Hokage's office it seemed that this year they would need a lot more help than usual since they already had people showing up from different countrys to take the exams. And he needed to hurry with this or Naru and Sakura would be let out of the hospital without him there to greet them as they crossed the thresh hold with flowers for the two.

Zabuza had bet him that he would get a kiss from Naru once she saw his flowers, and Kakashi wanted to get to the flower shop and grab something that would blow Zabuza's punny flowers out of the water. It had nothing to do with wanting Naru to kiss him, nope, no way, no how. He was a liar. A stupid one. He had been wanting to kiss Naru ever since the first time he had checked on her after she had saved Sakura. She had looked so cute, and innocent that he could forget the hell that Sakura had put him through.

She would probably kill him inevitably anyways, he might as well make his death a great one and kiss the girl he found himself more and more attracted to each day.

Gai stepped forward as soon as his name was called and nominated his team for the exams then stepped back in place as Kakashi snickered at him. His girls would blow his puny mortal kids out of the fucking solar system. Gai looked at him funny before he whispered.

"My girls are going to kick your teams ass." Gai narrowed his eyes at him. His girls were in the hospital and hardly fit to stand much less fight his precious students. This sounded suspiciously like a challenge to him.

"My Lee will blow your stupid girls away." Gai whispered back. Kakashi gave him a wide grin, his blue eye narrowed a bit. Everyone in the room noticed the pissing contest between the two men and sighed. This was going to take a bit longer now that Kakashi had challenge Gai.

"Gentlmen you can take it outside and beat each other sensless in a few more minutes. Now Kakashi it's your turn. Would you like to brag about your team?" Sarutobi asked. He figured that this would be as good a time as any to announce his heir to the nins.

Kakashi stepped forward with a grin. What he was about to do was unorthadox but he wanted his wishes known. "I nominate my girls for the title of jounin." Kakashi said with a smile. Every jaw in the room dropped open. Was he insane? Sakura they could see as a jounin. But the blond? The Kyuubi kid? No way in hell would they allow such a person the title of jounin. She would tear the village down around their heads.

Sarutobi looked from one face to another and sighed. He could already see the nins that would be out for Naru's blood now. What had Kakashi been thinking when he said that? Of course he didn't blame the man, their abilities were right up there with the legendary sanin. But that didn't nessisarily mean that their level of skill should be adertised for everyone in the village. But then again he had been about to do the same thing. So maybe they were both idiots.

* * *

Naru had just finished pulling on her shoes when someone walked into her room and silently closed the door. Thinking it was Sakura she stood up and turned to grab her things off of the bedside table and was suprised when she turned around to find herself face to face with Sasuke. He smirked at her as she opened her mouth to yell and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and pushed her down onto the narrow bed and pinned her there.

He had been waiting for the chance to catch her alone since he had found out that she was in the hospital, and now he had her. He planned to play with her for a good long time. "Hows it going, honey? Happy to see me?" He asked as he leaned over her and slapped her when she bit at his hand. The sound of flesh striking flesh made him smile. It was such a nice sound.

She growled low in her throat and attempted to knee him in the crotch, but he had her pinned down good. He removed his hand from her mouth and pressed his mouth to hers as she opened her mouth to scream, his free hand roamed over the swell and curves of her body. God she was so beautiful. He had just enough time to do her, and because it was'nt one of her safe days he knew she would bear him a strong and healthy child.

She gagged as his tongue slipped into her mouth and pissed her off as she felt his fingers touching her through her shorts and bit down on his tongue until he pulled back away from her and licked some of the blood from his bottom lip and punched her hard across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side with dangerous force as her body went completely still. He had knocked her unconsious, poor thing. He though bemused as he moved to unbutton her shorts when he felt a massive surge of killing intent from behind him and turned around to find a tall man with long red hair and golden eyes standing in the door way.

He was the most beautiful man Sasuke had ever seen before. As he moved forward and quietly closed the door and gave the boy a cold smile showing his fangs. "Just what the hell do you think your doing to my kit, you meat bag piece of shit."


	20. Chapter 20

Kyuubi stared at the dark haired kid he had caught in the middle of trying to molest his kid and seethed. What did this worthless little punk think he was doing? And just how badly should he hurt him for it? His choices were'nt as limited as one might think. And the third Hokage would cover for him once he found out what the boy had been trying to do. Should he beat him, strangle him, freeze him in ice and then throw him in boiling water so that he could hear him scream. Should he rip out those eyes that the Uchiha was so damn proud of and make him useless?

Or should he give him a taste of his own medicine?

Sasuke sat frozen in place, he hadn't expected someone to come in and catch him but then he could just leave now and get her again later. But there was something about the man that made him nervous. Maybe he was here for the same reason Sasuke was. Maybe he should try tempting him with the chance to plow the blond, and kill him once he was about to do her, that way she would only bear his child instead of some pretty boy red head.

"We were just about to get down to the main event. Would you like to try her first?" Kyuubi's golden eyes narrowed, the bastard thought that he had come for the same reason he was here. He was likely planning to try and kill him once he had played a little. Such trash didn't deserve to live.

He gave the boy a creepy, cold smile. He was going to enjoy ruining him for his little girl. "Maybe you didn't understand what I said before. Your on my daughter, get off." Kyuubi said in a low dangerous tone and almost laughed when the boy paled and scurried away from his baby and away form the bed until his back hit the wall. Kyuubi looked at his little girl and swore. Her shorts and panties had been pulled down around her knees, and there was a bruise and the faint stain of blood on the inside of her thighs, Kyuubi nearly lost it as soon as he saw the blood.

He glanced at the boy and hissed like a snake at him as he noticed the blood on his finger tips. He had breached her virginity with his fingers! But that was'nt what sent him over the edge. It was the scent her blood carried, today was one of her risk days. If the boy had raped her she would have ended up bearing his young. _I need to stop fooling around and find her a mate. _Kyuubi thought as he moved over to the Uchiha and grabbed him by the hair.

The boy yelped and blinked back tears as Kyuubi wrapped a clawed hand around his neck, digging the sharp points into the boys soft skin drawing blood and said. "Take a good look at my little girl, because by the time I'm done with you, you wont even be able to look at another person without breaking down and crying in fear." The man threatened as he teleported the two of them out of the hospital and out of the village, where no one could hear him screaming for help.

* * *

Naru was still unconscious on the bed when Hinata entered the room to see if she was ready to go and screamed in horror. Her screams made Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba come running from down the hall along with several doctors and nurses. Shino threw open the door and stood there in shock before he moved across the room and pushed Hinata aside so that he could examine Naru for wounds before he grabbed her shorts and panties and pulled them up and refastened them with shaking hands as Shika and Kiba both moved to comfort Hinata.

Someone would pay for this. And they all knew who it was. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was walking with Haku and Zabuza down the hall toward Naru's room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the crowd gathered around the door to Naru's room. What the hell was going on? She wondered as Kiba led Hinata through the crowd crying. "Hinata? Hina, whats wrong?" Sakura asked as she and the other two moved in closer. Hinata looked up at her with teary eyes and hiccuped.

"N-N-Naru. S-Someone attacked h-h-her." Hinata stuttered. Sakura dropped the flowers that she Haku and Zabuza had picked out and started to run into the room when Haku grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back against his body and put his hand over her eyes as she started crying. His soft voice had a hard biting edge to it that she had never heard before as he spoke in whispered tones.

"Cry now. Be there for her when everyone leaves. Dont bother asking her about it, she might not want to talk. Just stay quiet and hold her hand. Thats all you can do. Zabuza, Kakashi and I will do the rest." Sakura nodded her head as his words sank in. The violent edge to his tone, he must have seen a lot of things like this before Zabuza had taken him in. Nothing else could explain the barely leashed rage boiling in his blood at that moment.

Sakura nodded her head silently as Hinata suddenly stopped crying and wiped her eyes and looked at Sakura who was doing the same. Haku was right. Naru was their princess and she needed them to help her get through this.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning Teme rape in this chapter-

* * *

Sasuke lay on the floor naked with chakra restraints around his neck, wrists, and ankles. He whimpered as he felt something push inside the puckered hole in his ass and hissed at the burning sensation as something bigger replaced it and was forced through the tight opening brutally. He cried out as he blinked back tears. "Stop! Stop! It hurts!"

Sasuke cried as he tried to move away from the thing pushing inside of him. The tall red head laughed from his seat several feet away. The sound of his laughter sending chills down the Uchiha's spine. "Did you consider that when you went after my kit? Be honest or your punishment will be much worse."

Sasuke considered lying, but it hurt so much. "Yes, yes I considered this pain. I wanted to hurt her." he sobbed and was somewhat relieved when the thing inside of his ass was pulled out. Kyuubi looked at the boy with a calculating eyes. Of course he had considered hurting her. He got off on the pain and suffering of others. But it was different when he was the one suffering and in pain.

"And for that you will suffer greatly, child. Now that your cheerys been popped, lets get down to the main event." Kyuubi said as he formed six shadow clones that immediatly surrounded the crying boy, and just to be extra cruel Kyuubi gave them Itachi's appearance. Sasuke shivered as they touched him, pushed their impressive erections in his face while two pushed themselves into his ass. Sasuke screamed as one shoved his dick into his mouth.

"Suck it whore." Sasuke trembled as he started to suck. He would do anything to make the pain go away. Even suck his brothers cock. Kyuubi smiled grimly as he watched the boy. He normally didn't resort to such tactics to show people the error of their ways but the boy sucking one cock after another was of course a very special case. Once he was done using the boys brother to break him; he would let his true form have some fun with him before he sent him back.

"Such a good little bitch." One said as Sasuke deep throated his dick.

"Thats it. Suck it dry." Another said as he fisted his fingers in the boys hair as he filled the boys mouth with his warm sticky load.

"Your so tight. I'm about to cum."

"Yes, clench around us again. Milk us for our semen." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, he needed to lay off the late night porn.

Hopefully his point would be made and the kid would never think to touch his little girl or any other for as long as he lived.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the hallway listening to the nurse explain about Naru and felt like falling to his knees and crying. How could he have left her alone and let this happen? Sakura, Haku, Zabuza and several of the other kid who were friends with Naru all sat in the waiting room while the doctors examined Naru in the room just down the hall. So far they had no real news, but that didn't mean that they were any less worried.

Iruka had shown up a little while ago and given them a message from Kyuubi about Sasuke and had told them not to worry about the punishing the boy, he was doing at this moment. Sakura and Hinata had been slightly relieved to hear that Kyuubi had Sasuke in his hands, the boy would'nt be able to get his way by throwing his name around. Such things didn't impress the demon. Other things impressed him, but not names or power.

Though he was a bit of a fan of brutality. It was why he both feared and respected Sakura and Iruka. Very few people could reach him when he flipped out. But they could.

Naru was curled up in a ball, with her knees touching her chest, staring blankly ahead as the doctor pulled off her rubber gloves and threw them away and gave the girl a small smile. She had'nt been raped from what she could see, but her virginity had been breached by something. Still the fact that she had'nt been hurt any worse than she had been was a miracle in itself. "I have some good news, Naru." The woman said as she patted the girl on the head gently as she looked up at her.

"Good news?" Naru asked stupidly. The woman smiled at her. The poor thing was in shock. Or close to it any ways.

"Yes. While you were breached a bit, you were'nt raped. My guess is someone must have spooked your attacker before he could do any real damage." The woman said as she watched the blonds expression.

"I was'nt?" The doctor shook her head and smiled at the girl.

"Nope. Your a very lucky girl. I'm going to go tell your friends, and if you need to talk to someone, there is a doctor here in the hospital who will help you, okay." The woman said gently. Naru nodded and gave a relieved sigh. Some of the color returned to her face and she gave the doctor a shaky smile and stood up. It hurt a bit to move but it was nothing she could'nt handle.

Kakashi was the first person on his feet when the doctor came out of the exam room and walked toward him. She introduced herself and shook his hand as she told him about the exam and what she had or rather had'nt found and Kakashi staggered back and sank to the floor in relief as the others all stood up and moved in closer to hear what the woman had to say.

"So she's okay?" Kakashi asked from where he was sitting on the floor. The woman smiled happily.

"She's fine. Just keep a closer eye on her, and make time for her to come here if she needs to see one of our specialists if she needs to talk." The doctor said gently. Kakashi nodded mutely as Haku said,

"I'll be staying with Naru tonight." _I'll keep her safe from that monster. _He thought darkly. Hinata gasped as a great idea came to her.

"You can both stay at my place." She said as she grasped Haku's arm. He looked down at her and gave her a kind smile. That might not be such a bad idea.

"I want to stay with you too! Naru is my best friend, and I wont let that jerk near her again." Sakura said with a determined look. Hinata nodded as Kiba looked back and forth between them and said,

"I wanna stay at your place too."

Haku leveled an artic look in his direction. "Girls only." He said his voice a low menacing purr. Kiba gaped at him then pointed and yelled.

"Your not a girl and you get to go! Whys that?" Haku was on him in an instant a kunai pressed against his throat, drawing blood. His face just inches from Kiba's.

"Because I said so. Got a problem with that?" Haku asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Kiba looked his strait in the eye.

"No, no, no. No problem. Thanks for asking." He said as Haku gave him a creepy smile and backed off.


	22. Chapter 22

Haku stood behind Naru as she stopped in front of the massive cherry wood gate that led to the Hyuuga compound. Sakura and Hinata were already inside waiting for them. Haku looked down at the blond who looked just a little bit nervous about being here. She tried to hide her nervousness, but he could still see it. "Naru. We wont make you stay here if you don't want too. We only want to be close to you, just in case that _person _comes back for you." Haku said gently. Naru glanced at him, and gave him a mean look that made him smile.

He was trying to manipulate her. She knew it, but she was worried about going into the compound. Hinata's father wasn't the easiest man to live with, nor was he the kindest. Hinata must have been beaten badly this time for the man to agree to this. And as much as she knew she needed to be here, she was worried that if she saw the wounds his cane had left behind on Hinata's body, that she would lose it and kill the bastard this time. On the other hand her medical jutsu would be greatly needed by Hina, and she couldn't just ignore that fact.

She took a deep breath and tried to settle her already rattled nerves as Haku moved closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. He was going to give her one more minute and then he was going to drag her into the compound kicking and screaming. She must have knew that because she hissed like a cat at him and walked forward muttering about 'damn boys' and their 'homicidal tendecies'.

He chuckled as he followed her in. As soon as they crossed the thresh hold a group of Hyuuga's appeared, all of them dressed in kimono's. The group bowed to them and welcomed them to the main house and handed them some clothes to change into. Naru thanked the person who handed her a royal blue kimono with silver and black and red butterflies on it. Haku took the minty green kimono that had been picked out for him and checked out the designs on it. Dark green and golden yellow dragons. _Nice_. He had always wanted to dress like a samurai.

"Thank you." He said politely as Sakura came out of the house and ran toward them wearing a pale pink kimono with white, and green flowers and leaves on it, her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and secured in place by a green ribbon. Haku smiled at the pinkette as she reached them. She looked good in her kimono. Very cute.

Naru looked at her and gave her a strained smile. How bad was it? How bad was Hina hurt? She wondered as Sakura took her arm and made a lame excuse to be alone with her. Haku watched the two walk off through narrowed eyes. What was up with them? He wondered as he was directed toward a room in the house.

Sakura made sure they were as far away from Haku and the rest of the group before Naru asked. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad. There's blood this time. I think he used a whip. Her back looks like a wild animal maimed it." Sakura hissed as she and Naru took off running down the hallways to Hinata's private room. She always holed up in there when her dad beat her. Mainly to keep from letting the rest of the house hold see her. Mainly because she was ashamed that she let her father hurt her so much. They reached her room and quietly slipped inside. Naru's face paled as she looked over Hinata's back.

"Hina. Sakura you heal her this time. I'm going to have a little chat with her_ father_." Naru said in a scathing tone as she turned and went back outside and headed for the private training area that Hinata's father used. The son of a bitch had gone too far this time. And she would make sure that he regretted his actions.

Haku was half way to Hinata's room when Naru ran past him. He sighed and decided to follow her just in case she was leaving or something. At least that way he could keep her safe. God knew that Kakashi and Zabuza would do if she got hurt. He followed her at a discreet distance as she headed toward an unknown area and entered a room and closed the door loudly behind her a mere second or so before he heard her scream,

"How dare you? How dare you do that to your daughter and call yourself a man!" Haku frowned as he stood just outside the door. Had something happened to Hinata? From the way she was screaming at the person on the other side of the door he had to suspect that something had happened.

Hiashi looked up from his papers when the blond entered the room and quietly closed the door. What was one of Hinata's guests doing in his training area? He wondered as she glared at him. Ah, she had seen Hinata's back. That was why she was here, to lecture him on his harsh treatment of his first born daughter. It was'nt any of her buisness but he had done it to try and toughen up his weak child so that she would become stronger.

He wanted her to be useful to their clan and to the village. But he doubted that the girl would understand that as she opened her mouth and startled him when she screamed. "How dar you? How dare you do that to your daughter and call yourself a man!" He blinked at her. My, what a fierce child his daughter had become friends with. He was almost worried to be in the same room with her.

"Lower your voice. what you have to say is not for anyone outside this room to know about." He said sharply. Was she trying to shame his house? She growled at him and stomped across the room. He leaned back in his seat and looked at her pretty face. Her whole body was shaking with rage. _I wonder if I could fight her? _He thought as she leaned down until they were almost face to face and snarled.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He widened his eyes and smiled. Well, this could be fun.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and it topped his weird-shit-o-meter too. Haku had been watching Naru and Hiashi trading blows for the past hour, and he had never seen anything so scary. Not only Was Naru kicking his ass without the use of her chakra, but she had found a way to accurately use his own fighting style against him. She had taken out all of his chakra points a while ago and so now it was down to simple brute strength.

Apparently Naru had enough rage to fule her inner fire and then some. Hiashi wasn't looking too well. And on top of their fight the two had made a bet. If Naru lost she would marry into the Hyuuga family. If she won Hiashi would step aside as the head of the family and put her in charge of the clan. She could then do as she wished with them. It was starting to look like she was going to win. Hiashi was barely able to stand anymore.

And Naru....was'nt even breathing hard. Haku looked at Sakura and Hinata who had come out to see what was going on a short time ago and pointed at the blond his eye twitched a bit. "Is she even human?" Haku asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura asked in an absent minded fashion.

"She's tearing the place apart without using her chakra." Haku pointed out. That didn't seem very human to him. Her physical strength was shaking the very ground they were standing on.

Sakura looked at Haku, he looked really confused about how Naru was able to do such a thing so easily. "You don't know just who she is, do you?" Haku shook his head no.

"Naru is the container of the nine tailed fox."

Haku gave her a sharp look then glanced back at the blond as she sailed through the air, Hiashi was right under her. Her leg was lifted in the air, if she nailed his shoulder in a particular way she would end up killing him. Hiashi sensed the danger to himself and quickly leaped out of the way as she hit the ground where he had been standing. A loud 'Boom' followed by the earth shattering and breaking away under them soon followed.

Hiashi was on his knees a good distance away panting. His face pale. That one had almost taken him out.

Haku looked at Sakura, if that was her way of explaining about Naru's skills, it was a sucky one. "Yeah so?" Haku said. Sakura sighed, men were so thick skulled.

"Don't you get it? For her to be able to contain a monster of such raw power. She would have to be it's equal in every way. Physically, mentally. She would have to be capable of such strength regardless of whether she uses her chakra or not. The fact that she can use her chakra so well and she can restrain herself means that she had to spend many years training herself just to function normally." She would have had to with the monstrous power she had contained inside of her. Nothing less that perfect control could be used or the village and the people in it would be dead now.

Even now, while fighting Hinata's father she was restraining her movements and manipulating the amount of strength behind her blows. Haku stared slack jawed at her. Was Sakura serious? "So that would mean that Naru is-"

"A monster herself. Yes. Painfully so. She has to be to cancal out the demons power."

"Cancel out?"

"Yes. The entire idea behind sealing the nine tails away inside of her was to stop a monster with a monster of a different kind. Naru is a whole new breed of monster. Willful, strong, powerful, but so painfully aware of just how bad things can get if she is'nt careful. It's part of the reason she taught herself medical jutsu. It's also the reason that many of the jutsu's she has come up with are all A rank and forbidden. For normal people like us can't pull them off. We don't have the chakra or the restraint to pull them off." Sakura said as Naru caught Hiashi, her hand firmly in place at the base of his skull, she would crush his spine in an instant if he moved.

It was over and from the look on Hiashi's face, he knew it. He bowed his head in defeat and she let go of him. "Looks like your the head of the clan now." He said gently as she helped him to his feet. She gave him a comical look. Damn it she hadn't meant to win, she had just wanted to beat the hell out of him, nothing more. Yet she could'nt help but wonder why Hiashi was'nt the least bit upset about this particular arrangement. In fact he sounded kind of happy. Weird.

He bowed to her and went off to call a clan meeting as Hinata, Sakura and Haku came walking over to her. Haku let out a low whistle as he checked out the damage she had done to the training grounds. "Hinata-"

Hinata smiled and bowed to her making her panic a bit. It had'nt been her intintion to take the clan from her friend, Hinata was the rightful heir to the clan. "I know Naru, and it's fine. I do not mind following your lead for now." Hinata said as she reached out and took her hand. Naru looked guilty until Hinata reached out and pinched her cheeks hard enough to make her yelp.

"Stop looking like that, your going to be the Hokage some day. This will be good practice for the job. And when your done here, I'll take over." Hinata said with a grin. Naru's eye twitched a bit. And Hiashi thought the girl was weak. The fool.


	24. Chapter 24

The Third Hokage sat at his desk wading through paper work as usual when Hiashi appeared in his office in a cloud of smoke. He looked up at the man in surprise then smiled. "Hiashi, how are you?" He asked as he put his papers down and stood up and made his way over to the man and shook his hand. Hiashi smiled indulgently at the man who ran the village.

"I am well. I merely came to warn you of something that happened earlier today."

"Would it have anything to do with the earthquake and the really loud boom that was heard a while ago coming from your compound?" Sarutobi asked warily. It could only be one of two things. Kyuubi playing a prank on the stuck up Hyuuga's or Naru losing her temper. He dreaded both answers.

Hiashi nodded sagely. "Yes, I was challenged to a dual earlier today for the position of leader of the Hyuuga clan. I was soundly beaten by Naru Uzumaki." Hiashi said. Sarutobi's jaw dropped open before he started rambling.

"Oh dear god that girl. Hiashi I'm sorry. I'll go speak with her right away about giving the clan back over to you and-"

"Lord Hokage, please do not interfere. I did not come here to tell you this so that you would help me take the clan away from her, she won fair and square. Besides, with things this way I know that both of my daughters will be properly cared for along with the others in the clan. And I need to reevaluate my leading skills."

"How so?" Sarutobi asked.

Hiashi gave him a sad smile. "I have done something unforgivable in my quest to make Hinata stronger, and hurt her badly. Naru is far more fit to lead than I, she is far more understanding of people and their weaknesses. Her existence in our clan will make my eldest daughter strong. And may even erase the shackles of hatred that the branch family bears for the main family."

Sarutobi remained quiet for a few moments. He couldn't really argue with the man's reasoning. If anyone could make Hinata stronger, and erase the ill will of others it was Naru. The girl was like a miracle worker. It was just her own unique power. She could way the hearts and minds of others with just a few words or a smile. She gave them hope and made them believe in her. And once they did, she would never let them down.

* * *

Naru knelt down in front of one of the Hyuuga branch members and closely examined the caged bird mark on the man's forhead. _What a cruel thing to do to a person._ She thought as she gently ran her fingers over the mark making the man twitch as his face turned red. What was Lady Naru doing touching him? He was a lowly slave to the main family, a dirty person with bad blood.

But her touch was so gentle it made him think that he he was'nt a dirty, lowly slave. It made him feel like he was a person. "Sorry, did I hurt you just now?" She asked softly as she pulled her hand away a bit. His face turned beet red as he quickly assured her that she had'nt hurt him. She gave him a kind smile and asked him his name.

"I'm Koga Hyuuga, my lady. W-Welcome to the main house." He studdered and flinched when she reached out and lightly touched his cheek.

"Thank you, but tell me why your flinching away from me." Naru said gently. Her eyes studying the man, he had pale skin, and dark hair just like everey other Hyuuga in the room. It made her think that maybe she should take a picture and write down their names at the bottom just so that she could remember them.

Koga paled and started apoligizing for nothing. Naru sighed and stood up, and patted the man gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Koga, this just shows that I'll have to work hard to make this place a better home for all of us." And she already knew the first and second things that she was going to do. She was going to burn the branch books and bring the branch family over and make them a part of the main house hold.

The second thing that she was going to do was get rid of those caged bird marks that they had burned into their skin. There were better ways of making sure that the Byakkugan didn't fall into the wrong hands. She would let them pick what they wanted to use for themselves. She moved to the center of the room and faced the crowd and smiled brightly.

"Thank you all on your warm reception and for welcoming me into your lives. I feel honored to have met each of you today and I want to make several things abondatly clear. One is that Hinata is still the true heir to the Hyuuga clan and when she is ready to take over I will be stepping down as the head of the family. Two is that I want all of you to gather the branch records and burn them. You will no longer be seperated from the main family as a side branch. You may do as you like duty wise as long as the work gets done. Three I will be branching out and incorperating new ideas and wealth into the family so that you may all be paid for your jobs. Do not be afraid to speak your mind, or want to do something outside the compound. If you have a passion for hunting and gather treasures then for gods sake go, just come back when your done and let us know that your okay. Thank you." Naru said as she bowed ot them as one boy jumped up and yelled at her.

"What nonsense are you spouting? You want us to become members of the main branch, with these markings on us. Are you a fool?" She looked at the guy, he was a year or so older than her and a ninja from the looks of it.

"Hey Hinata do you think I'm a fool?" She asked the taller girl. Hinata grinned at her.

"Definately, but thats part of your charm."

"Most of the really good ones are." Sakura said playfully. Naru grinned at them.

"Well, I cant argue with them when they're right. I guess I am a fool. But I'm the fool who will erase those marks from each and every one of you." She said with a smile before she turned to walk away. She could hear the whispers of shock and excitment echoing in her ears as she left the room. She would be spending the next few days locked in her new home doing research and practicing what she learned. She would remove those damn marks, even if it killed her.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days had passed since Naru had taken control of the clan, and she had spent those three days locked in the Hokage's private library looking over different jutsu's that could be put to use removing the caged bird mark and had already tested several jutsu's out on her shadow clones. Some worked better than others and some caused sever injury and even death in a few cases. Finally she found a jutsu that could work and began the difficult task of tweaking it so that it would work.

The jutsu she chose was a different variation of a seal removal and regeneration jutsu that she had placed on Sakura, Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza. She would only need to touch the marked person for a second and force some of her chakra in, for the mark to vanish, she would have to switch over from the regeneration jutsu to the seal removal after. She would leave it up to the Hyuuga's to choose whether they would want a different and less painful mark on them, but from the amount of abuse she had seen some of them suffer from she doubted that they would want it, she she wasn't going to hold her breath on that one.

"Naru, Are you done in here?" Sarutobi asked as she quietly stood up and put the books back into their slots on the book shelf and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm done. I found what I was looking for, so I think I'm going to go and take a short nap, eat something and use the jutsu once I'm back to a hundred and ten percent." She said as she started walking, Koga and Haku whom had been waiting for her to finish her work both fell into step behind them as they talked.

"Will it really work?" Sarutobi asked. Naru gave him a cold look and he chuckled. If there was one thing she hated it was being questioned when she was dead set on a chosen path.

"It will. I would bet my life on it."

"You may just be doing that if it doesn't work."

"It will." Naru said irritably. She hated it what he tried to scare her out of doing something. She wouldn't have made that promise to remove the mark if she was'nt confident in her abilities.

"I know child. But you need to be careful. Some people would mistake your confidence in your abilities as arragance." Sarutobi said lightly._ No fucking duh._ Naru thought darkly as they walked down the stairs and out of the building before the old man patted her on the head and smiled warmly.

"Would you mind if I came to see for myself if it works? Just in case." He asked the blond. Naru sighed tiredly. She didn't mind, but she was very exhausted, her chakra levels were slightly low, she had'nt eaten in the past three days, and tomorrow was the first day of the chunin exams. She had a lot to deal with and a very little time to do it in. And on top of that her dad and Sasuke were both M.I.A. and she was starting to get worried.

"I don't mind. Can I go now?" Naru almost whined, she felt like she was about to callapse and she wanted to be close to her new bed before that happened. Haku senseing her tirdness moved forward before she could take another step and scooped her up in his arms and smiled at her when she shrieked in suprise and turned pink.

"I'll carry you, and Koga can help me tuck you in as soon as we're home." Haku said with a wide grin as he looked over at the taller man. Koga was blushing like mad. His face was almost hot enough to cook an egg on. Was he serious?

Naru laughed softly and lay her head on his shoulder as she looked at the Hokage and said. "Give me two hours from now and I'll be good to go." Sarutobi nodded as the three vanished.

_Young people today._

* * *

Kyuubi was worried about his kit. He had'nt been able to find a trace of her in the village since the other day, and his time with his new pet was drawing to a close. He had met up with Iruka a while ago leaving the raven in the care of his thirty seven clones. By now the boy should'nt be able to look at anyone without feeling fear, and guilt. But it would seem that Kyuubi's punishment had kind of backfired on him.

All hea hd heard coming from the boys mouth for the past two days was, "Yes, give it to me. Fuck me. Rip me apart with you dick. Give me your warm sticky load. Fill me up. Let me suck you, let me touch you." Kyuubi currently sat on his throne of human skulls held together by vines staring at the raven like he was mad. His eye twitching madly as he half reverted to his animal form. His red ears and long tail twitching right along with his eye.

If the boy kept this up he just might keep him. And how fucked up would that be for his kit to come home and find the raven wearing only an apron, on his knees between his legs. He could hear her screaming now.

_"I am not calling him mother!" _No one would make a better mother for his kit than Iruka, but that was beside the point. He just was'nt sure what do with the raven now that he had tapped into inner his dirty whore. So he summoned several of his underlings and let them take his clones place.

The large foxes tearing at the boy with fangs and claws as they fucked him. _I need to find my kit. _

* * *

Kakashi looked down at his feet and giggled, he was totally shit faced thanks to Zabuza's drinking binge. "Admit it...Kashime-kun. You like Narumiru." Zabuza said as they both staggered dangerously close to the trash cans outside of the bar, stopped just long enough to regain their ballance and then staggered on.

"I...do. I wuv her sooooooo much." Kakashi slurred. Zabuza snickered.

"I knew you wuved her." Kakashi looked at the taller man, all wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Who told you?!"

"Some weird guy with-was it one eye. Or was it one arm?" Zabuza wondered as Kakashi pumped his fist then yelled,

"Death to the fuckward one armed man!"

"Death to the what wad? I need to lay down." Zabuza said just seconds before he fell back into the trash cans taking Kakashi down with him.


	26. Chapter 26

Several weeks later-

* * *

Sarutobi sat in the uncomfortable chair behind the desk as his shinobi entered the tent that had been pitched on the roof top across from where the body of one of their ninja, Hayate Gekko had been found earlier. His dark eyes looking from one grim face to another. Everyone was here. Even Kyuubi stood hidden in the shadows wearing his sunglasses and black turtle neck shirt with the black cargo pants. Beside him his young daughter Naru, the new head of the Hyuuga family stood with her eyes down cast.

The poor child had been out for a stroll late last night and had smelled Hayates blood and gone to investigate. She had come up on the man as he lay dying, and had been forced to wait for his killer to leave before she could act. Hayates killer had been recognised as one of the Sand nin jounin who's team was taking part in the chunin exams. She had been forced to watch the jounin murder Hayate then leave.

She had reached him just as he took his last breath and had done everything that she could to save him, but it had been too late and the damage to his body had been too great to heal with a simple medical jutsu. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the Anbu had released her from one of the prison cells when they had found her cradling Hayates body in her arms and crying. They had thought that she had killed the poor man, and had even let several of the dead man's Anbu freinds beat her.

The bruises and broken bones had healed easily enough but now many people were suspicious of her. He sighed as he watched Iruka come into the tent and stop right beside her and look her over, his face pale.

"Naru, are you alright?" He asked gently as he reached out and took one of her small wrists in his hand and examined it, there were strange markings on her skin where the chakra restraints had been put around her wrists. She looked up at him and the man was suprised by the amount of anger and bitterness in her pretty eyes. But she quickly covered it up. She wasn't mad about the beating, or even being arrested and accused of murder. She was angry because she had watched another person die just so that she could collect information on the jutsu the killer used.

"I'm fine." Naru said in a soft scratchy voice. Her throat was sore from all of the crying she had done. Kyuubi reached over and trailed his fingertips along the marks that the chakra restraints had left on her neck, his lips peeling away from his teeth as he growled softly. He would get someone for treating his kit so badly, he could taste the blood in his mouth now.

Sarutobi started the meeting after Zabuza, Haku and Sakura appeared. "I know that you all know of what happened last night to Hayate, but what you don't know is that one of our genin came across the murder while it was taking place and had to forgo helping Hayate in lieu of gathering information. Naru, will you please step forward and tell us what you saw."

Naru looked up at him, her eyes flashing with temper. Sarutobi had to keep himself from squirming under the unwavering gaze as she stepped forward and bowed to him, to show respect then turned to face the crowd and begain to speak. He cocked his head, she had'nt show respect for his title in forever and a day. She must still be feeling numb from last nights events.

Once she was done speaking Sarutobi stood up and made his way to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, worried. He had never seen her look so defeated while everyone in the room considered what she had just said. Many of them knew the girl's prior exploits and knew deep down that she had had nothing to do with Hayates death, but some didn't beleive that to be true.

Kakashi looked at his student and wanted to stand up and wrap his arms around her, and comfort her. It must have broken her heart to witness the demise of one of their own. He had witnessed his fair share of death and knew that it was'nt an easy thing to take.

Sarutobi looked from one face to another and felt guilty. He had had a feeling that something like this would happen when Orochimaru had been spotted in the village during the second test. He had'nt shared any of the information with anyone but Kyuubi, whom he had asked to help try and capture the rogue sanin. _I should have told them. If I had..._ He squeezed his eyes closed as the sorrow of Hayates death hit him like a ton of bricks. If he had told then the man might still be alive and well.

Hayates death was'nt Naru's burden to bear, it was his own. He had to tell them what he knew and send someone after Orochimaru to stop him. "I have some news of my own. Please forgive me for what I'm about to tell you all." Sarutobi said as everyone looked at him in silent alarm.

"Orochimaru is in the village. I'm afraid that I with held this information to keep the public from finding out and causing a panic. It would seem that Orochimaru has come to the village to extract his revenge, and to collect more of our shinobi to suit his purposes. I have already assigned someone to capture him, but sop far we have no leads." There was startled yells and cries of alarm from everyone in the tent.

"What could he want form our shinobi Lord Hokage?" Someone yelled as everyone quieted down again. They wanted to know what Orochimaru was after too. Sarutobi sighed again. This was such a pain.

It was obvious what the sanin wanted. Sasuke Uchiha. And Uzumaki Uzu were two of the most promising genin in the village. But Orochimaru had probably never heard of Uzu as anything more than the Kyuubi kid. Which was why she was one of the best people ot send out looking for him. He would'nt expect her to be able to go head to head with him and walk away.

As for Sasuke...it would seem that Kyuubi had taken a bit of a liking to him and had decided to keep the raven locked away where no one could find him. Which was perfect for them since it threw a monkey wrench in the sanin's plans.

* * *

"Naru, I want you to choose a team of people, and I want you to hunt down and kill Orochimaru." Sarutobi said as he looked at the blond. She jerked her head up to glare at him and gave him a cold smile. _No problem there._

"Sure. Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Haku, Hinata, Zabuza, Neji and you with the red hair. Your my team. Sakura and I will engage the snake in combat the rest of you will split into teams of two and lay a few traps and wait for him, just in case he gets past us. Gai, Asuma, Koga, and Lee will be team two. I want three medical teams standing by. Will this work for you?" Naru asked as she looked at the old man. Sarutobi's jaw dropped.

She had already come up with a plan! He nodded mutely then regained his composure then asked. "How many medical nins do you think you might need?"

"Six in all. Two to supply chakra. Two to take care of small wounds, like simple cuts and bruises. And two surgeons per team, just in case someone needs to have a limb reattched and such." Naru said. Sarutobi nodded and blurted out.

"I'll be stepping down as Hokage." Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at him. He even had Naru's undevided attention.

Naru raised a brow at him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm getting too old for this. After this mission is finished, I'm going to step down as the Hokage. Naru you are everything that a Hokage should be. You will be the Hokage when I step down." Sarutobi said as he took the blonds hand and showed his respect for her by pressing her knuckles to his forehead as he bowed over it.

Everyone in the room gasped. Some in shock, some in anger. Others in happiness. Iruka looked at Kakashi who looked at Zabuza who looked at-well no one since there was nothing but a wall beside him. Still it was just slightly shocking, even he had to admit that he had never seen that one coming.

Naru looked around the room nervously, she wasn't sure if she was ready to become the hokage yet. But once Sarutobi made up his mind about something you could kick and scream all you wanted but the man was going to get his way. So she smiled and said the traditional words, binding her to her new station. "You honor me with your choice. I will strive to be the leader that my people need."

Sarutobi raised his head and smiled at her as everyone in the room bowed to her to show their respect before she snapped her fingers and headed for the door. The people she had chosen to be her teams following close behind her. Sarutobi chuckled. They were in for some interesting times ahead. He mused before he walked out the back of the tent and looked around before taking off running as fast as he could yelling.

"I'm free! I'm free! No more paper work for me!"

* * *

Naru pulled on the breast plate of an Anbu uniform that the old man had given her for her last birthday and fastened the buckles under her arms. It may not look like much but the light weight armor was very strong and durable. It would come in handy if Orochimaru tried to pierce her heart. She looked over at Sakura and Hinata both of whom had theirs in place then glanced over at the men and snickered when Zabuza and Jiraiya started complaining.

"Gods I hate these damn things." Jiraiya hissed as he pulled his on over his mesh shirt.

"I'm getting a rash just looking at this thing."

"I want to take it off."

"Seriously, how does she expect us to fight in these when-is that a hive?" Zabuza almost screamed as he looked down at his chest.

"Ha, ha! Your allergic to leather. Sucks to be a gay man in a homophobes world." Jiraiya laughed as he pointed at the bigger man. Zabuza growled at the sage.

Sakura shook her head as Haku smacked both men in the back of the head and told them to shut the fuck up. "Are you sure we should take them with us?" She asked as she loked at the blond. Naru looked up from lacing her combat boots and shook her head. Actually no she wasn't so sure about taking them on this mission with them now.

"I'm suprised that their still alive today once you consider how disorginaised they are." She said as she stood up and tested her shoes out. She doubted that Orochimaru would stop trying to kill her if she had to tie her shoes during the fight.

"Your right about that, the dummies." Haku growled in irritation as he walked past them. The girls exchanged a funny look and followed him out while Zabuza watched them leave before moving to stand close to Kakashi.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" He asked as Kakashi fastened his Anbu regulation Capri pants and looked up at him.

"That is non of your buisness." He said as he tugged his shirt on over his head and fished around in his things for his dog tags.

Zabuza snorted. Like hell it wasn't his business, he had walked in on the man whacking off to Naru's genin picture enough to believe it was his business. He had been traumatised by the sight of Kakashi's junk after all.

"If you don't tell her, Hatake. Haku will take her from you." Kakashi leveled an I'll-kill-you look as the man smirked at the silver haired jounin and continued to dig his own grave.

"Haku really does like her. He even cries out her name during sex. And he's always comenting on how cute and charming she is-" Zabuza was slammed up against the wall by his neck. Kakashi's face a mere hairs breath from his own, his mis matched eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I will kill you if you don't back the fuck off. And keep your kid away from my girl."

* * *

The hunt for Orochimaru was going well thanks to Naru's uncanny ability to track people from a distance. She had sensed Orochimaru heading outside the village which is where she and Sakura found him, seaking with his spy after they had split from the other teams. Sakura looked at Naru and whispered.

"If we live through this whats the first thing your going to do?" Naru looked at Sakura as she pondered her question and thought that maybe she would act on her growing feelings for their sensei. Even she had to admit that once you got past the pervert thing, he was actually very cute.

"Fuck Kakashi-sensei's brains out. You?" Sakura blinked, turned red and looked at her like, uh-huh.

"Go to shinobi land amusment park, and I'm taking Lee-kun with me. And then after your done with sensei, I'll kill him and help you raise your little silver and blond haired babies together with our mutual wife Hina."

"Sweet." Naru said absentmindedly as she quieted down and kept her eyes on Orochimaru. He knew that they were there. She had hoped that he would'nt notice them, but she could see him glancing in their direction out of the corner of his eyes. He must be dying to turn his head and look at them, his right shoulder was starting to twitch spasmically. She tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pointed up into the tree branches.

Sakura nodded and followed her back a few dozen feet and then up into the trees, landing on a branch next to Naru several hundred feet up and wondered what the blond was thinking when she noticed that Orochimaru had created a clone and switched places with it. Naru scanned the tree limbs above them, to the sides and grabbed Sakura and threw herself back off of the tree limb as something slammed into the branch and shattered it with explosive force as she landed on a limb a little ways down from the former position, her arms still wrapped around Sakura.

"What have we here? Two little lost kittens." Orochimaru said from behind them, Naru stiffened for a second and threw Sakura away as something sharp pierced her shoulder dangerously close to her heart and she was dragged into the trees by the sanin.

"Naru!" Sakura screamed as she touched down and used the momentum from being thrown to leap higher as she followed Naru and the mad man up into the trees.

Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around the kittens throat as he reached out lazily and pulled the katana blade from her shoulder. She did'nt move or make a sound. Had she passed out already? What a weak little kitten. He thought as he started to drop her when her hand shot out and grasped his ankle and yanked his leg out from under him as she swung herself up and onto the branch and kicked him in the face before he could react.

Naru smirked nastily at the snake as she kicked him in the face, the sound of bones breaking as blood spattered the tree leaves made her very happy. She lifted him up in the air as he moaned and bitched about his pretty face being hurt and nailed him in the stomach as he opened his mouth and shot a broad sword at her head. She side stepped the blade as it saled toward her and was rewarded by a small cut on her cheek as Sakura attacked him from below.

Orochimaru was caught off guard by Sakura's first few attacks as she threw several kunai at him and used her latest jutsu to enhance her speed and get behind him and attached a paper bomb to his torso as Naru let her chakra flair and grinned when he screamed and went up in flames. Sakura stood beside her watching him writh and scream before he shot the broad sword at Naru again, Naru pushed Sakura back behind her and grabbed one of her kunai and used it to cut the organ off and grasp the heavy blade in her hand. Time to end it.

She took a flying leap and raised the blade up over her head and brought it down on the top of his burning head, splitting his body in half all the way down. Both halves dropped the the ground burning until she released the genjutsu she had placed n him when she had kicked him in the face and took out her radio.

"The snake is down. I repeat, the snake is down. Lets wrap it up and go home." Naru said as Both teams converged on thier spot and soon stood in a circle around the dead man's body.

"I don't believe it. You two actually did it." Kakashi muttered in shock as he stared down at the two halves. Was it really Orochimaru? It was too odd to think of him as being dead so he still felt he was alive.

"You did know that he could change bodies right?" Asuma asked as he looked at Naru. The blond grinned at him. Of course she knew that, she had placed a seal on his body that instantly changed his fake self with his real self once the fake was mortally wounded. She had done it while his tongue had been wrapped around her neck, by forcing so much of her chakra into his body and air drawing the formulas where he could'nt see her hand moving.

"Do a DNA test on him. I don't want to have to do this again." Naru said as she pressed her hand to her bleeding shoulder and started healing it while everyone all looked her over in amazment and awe. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Those two really were the most supriseing ninja's he had ever come across.

Zabuza sighed and looked down at his chest, he was covered in itchy hives now for nothing. Everyone patted one another on the back as Kyuubi put his hand on Naru's head and ruffled her hair affectionately. Just two more weeks, and he would be no more. He looked at his daughter and smiled sadly as Sakura and Hinata hugged her once she was done healing her shoulder. This may be the last time she saw him as the father who raised her. He shrugged off the feelings of sadness and smiled happily at his little girl. His kit was going to be the Hokage soon. And he would be around long enough to see it happen.

_Minito, you would be so damn proud of her._

* * *

Naru was at the top of the world. No literally, she was at the top...of the world, looking down over the faces in the village streets below. It had been over a week since Orochimaru's defeat, and Sarutobi had finally managed to plan out the ceremony swearing her in as the Hokage. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the flimsy white silk material keeping her from seeing her father, her team, her clan and her friends all standing behind her.

This was annoying. "Do you, Uzumaki Naru swear that you will protect this village, it's people, and such from any and all dangers with your life?" _Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you god? I need to stop watching Law and Order SVU._ Naru thought as she said her vow to take care of her people. Sarutobi smiled at her.

Good girl. She turned to face the villagers again and pulled the large straw hat off of her head and threw it up in the air as a loud cheer rang out from the sea of faces below. She looked down again and couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed. Or maybe she just felt nauseous because she was so high up. It was actually very hard to say. Kyubbi walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her as Sakura and Haku came running up and nearly knocked her and Kyubbi both over as they tried ot hug her and congratulate her.

"Oh my god, your the Hokage! Eekk!" Eekk, was right, she was dreading the paper work already. She gave Sakura and nervous smile, she suddenly felt kind of faint. Must be the stress from the past week finally catching up to her.

"Wow, I'm on th same team as the new Hokage." Kakashi said as he appeared just a few feet away from her, his blue eye shining with amusement. He might not be so amused when she threw up on him since she was feeling a bit queasy.

She nodded her head and gave him a tight lipped smile then tried to take a step and was vaiguly aware of her vision fading in and out as her legs buckled and she started to fall, alarming everyone standing there. Kyubbi reached out and grabbed her before she could hit the ground and screamed.

"Medic!"

(-)

Naru was laying in the office, on one of the lounge chairs when she woke up with a groan. "Oh god. Don't tell me I actually fainted." Haku and Sakura grinned at her. Yup, she had fainted. And thanks to the fact that she was the Hokage now, they were'nt going to let her get away with it.

Kyubbi sighed, that had taken nearly a hundred years off of his life. "Yes, yes you did." Haku said with a grin.

"Pathetically, feminine of you to faint after becomeing the Hokage." Hinata said teasingly. Sakura snickered at Naru's horrified expresssion. Naru buried her face in her hands and felt the insane need to start crying, god she was stupid.

She had been so busy putting things in order for the Hyuga clan, and some other things, she had been so busy since killing Orochimaru that she had'nt even been sleeping. And she still had'nt asked Kakashi out on a date!

And now that she was the Hokage, freeing up her time was going to be even more difficult. She made an irritated sound and dropped her hands from her face.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked as she dropped to her knees in front of Naru. Her sister gave her a dark look making her smile as she lay her head on Naru's knee and let her thread her fingers through her soft pink hair as she tried to work her problem out mentally.

"I need you to throw everyone out of here except for..." Sakura looked at her, grinned and turned and whistled at Haku who gave her a strange look as she mouthed the words, Get everyone out.

He smirked and grabbed the nearest people and cheerfully dragged them out the door saying, "Okay everyone time to go."

Sakura grabbed Kyubbi and Sarutobi, "Nothing to see here people. Let the girl work!" Kyubbi said nothing as the pinkette dragged him and the former Hokage from the room, he may be a demon, but he wanted to live what little time he had left without spending it in the hospital in tracktion. He doubted that Iruka would visit him if he did.

Naru remained quiet until everyone was gone from the room ecxept for her and Kakashi, who was looking a little uncomfortable as she stared at him. "Kakashi..."

He looked at her, curious to see what she had to say, and why she had'nt wanted anyone else privy to their conversation. Naru looked at her shoes for a second and started to figit, jesus fucking christ, why did this have to feel so hard? The words were simply enough.

'I like you-no scratch that, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?' She made a distressed sound and ran her fingers through her hair. "Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked curiously.

She looked at him, gave him a nervous laugh and then looked away. _Spit it out girl._ He thought in irritation. He had never seen the little spit fire look so out of sorts before. "Kakashi...I-I l-l-l-lo-" Naru stuttered as he raised an eye brow at her and smiled.

Ah so that's what she was trying to say. No wonder she was having such trouble speaking to him. It was never easy to confess one's feelings for the one that they loved. He let her continue on for a few more minutes to see how far she would get before she started to squirm before he finally sighed and yanked down his mask and dropped to one knee in front of her and watched her expression as she caught sight of his face, shocking her into silence. But only for a second before she started to speak again.

"Oh my god Kakashi, is that really you? Your hot! Like really, really, really hot. Someone should get a fire extinguisher and put you out. Your that hot." He gave her a slow smile as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. Did the stupid girl think that he would look like an ogre under his mask or something?

"Then will you kiss me?" He asked softly as she reached out to run her finger tips along his scared cheek and smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. He closed his eye and sighed as he framed her face in his hands and licked along her bottom lip until she parted her lips for him and let him deepen the kiss as the office door opened and Sakura, Haku and Zabuza peeked in.

Zabuza's jaw dropped. Haku blushed and Sakura smirked and quickly called out,

"Ride him until he breaks!" Then closed the door as the two pulled away form each other and Naru's face turned red and she started to stutter as Kakashi looked at the closed door then back at her with a comical expression.

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Kill her dead. Yes, yes she did. And it sounds like such a nice plan." Naru said after a second or so. Kakashi laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Need help killing her?"

(-)

okay people, this is what's going on, i have decided to continue this story until i can't write any more. please be sure to contact caliko and tell her how happy you all are and i will update this as soon as i have an idea of what to do. I would like to pick up the story with a part two that starts around the time sauske defects.

please review and tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

His time was up, he could'nt hold on any longer. The body that he had lived in all these years was finally turning on him, he could tell by the way his lungs burned each time he tried to breath. It felt like he was inhaling fire. He staggered several steps as a sharp pain in his chest made him double over then fall to his knees. _No, no, not now. It's too soon. Naru still needs me._ Kyubbi thought as he despratly tried to get up and go see his kit. he at least wanted to say goodbye to her before he disappeared.

But it was no good-his time of living among the human's was up. Minato's voice sounded in his mind yelling at him to let go and give him back contol of his body. But the demon in Kyubbi was stubborn and didn't want to let go of the only bonds he had made as a human man. As a friend to the school teacher Iruka, or to his daughter Naru whom still had'nt taken a mate.

Minato yelled again, his voice echoing in Kyubbi's head like thunder. _"I said, let go! I want to see my daughter!" _

Kyubbi smiled a bit as his vision slowly faded to black and his body fell forward onto the floor, the next thing he knew Minato was running past him as fast as he could, his anger and anxiety was a nearly tangible thing forcing Kyubbi back to his prison, forcing him to let go of the people who had come to matter so much to him and leave them in the hands of a total stranger.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru was sitting in her office when Iruka came running in looking frantic. He had just come from Naru's place where he had been going to meet Kyubbi for lunch since the demon male had insisted on cooking something for him for once instead of the other way around. He had been in shock when he had found Kyubbi laying in the living room uncouncious and just barely alive.

"Naru!"

"Iruka. Where's the fire?" Naru asked in amusment as she glanced up from her paper work and sighed as she shuffled some stuff around. Dear god she would not wish this mess on her worst ememy.

Irkua doubled over gasping for air. He had run all the way here just to get her so that she could say goodbye to her father.

He looked up at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, he had such a pained look on his face as he started crying and babbling about Kyubbi. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in irritation. What had the perverted imp done now?

Putting her papers aside she pushed to her feet and walked around teh desk and grasped Iruka's shoulders, a look of worry crossing her pretty face. "Kyubbi...he's dying...hurry..." Iruka babbled as Naru took off running out of the office and down the hall, her mind had latched onto the words 'Kyubbi' and 'dying' before she could process anything else.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

i know it's short but here is the first update.


	28. Chapter 28

Wow, it has been forever hasn't it.

This was long over due so enjoy it while I see if I can get out another chapter or two.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato's return to life wasn't a pleasant one.

The first thing that he felt was an unimaginable searing _agony_ as Kyubbi's soul ripped itself apart from his own. The second thing he noticed was that it was hard to breathe. Too hard. His heart hammered in his chest in alarm as he wheezed and curled his body in a ball.

The third thing that happened was he started puking, _violently_. His body trying desperately to rid itself of any toxins that Kyubbi may have ingested.

And apparently he had ingested quite a bit considering that Minato puked non stop for almost forty five minutes before he sensed someone's presence. The presence of the person he sensed was familiar.

So much so that he didn't need to see them to know that his daughter was leaning over him, her small hands grasping his shoulders and pulling him upright a little bit while he continued to struggle to breathe.

The next thing he became aware of was a sharp jolt as he was pulled back against someone and teleported to a different location, away from the school and the kids that Kyubbi had been watching before his collapse.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru paced in the hospital hall way out side of the waiting room, her mind restlessly going over everything that had led up to this as Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza and Sakura came running down the hall to her.

"Naru! What happened?"

Naru stopped pacing and turned her head to look at Sakura a second before the pinkette wrapped her arms around her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Naru staggered back a little bit under Sakura's weight and stared blankly ahead at Kakashi.

Wishing that he was the one holding her right now. But she'd settle for what she could get in the way of comfort and awkwardly lifted her arms and hugged Sakura back as she tried to think past the fear snaking it's way through her mind.

"H-He collapsed and starting wheezing for air and vomiting. He's in severe respiratory distress, his heart beat is irregular. And the doctors aren't totally sure but they think he had a minor stroke shortly after he got here." Naru said in a hollow tone as Sakura pulled back from her a little bit and stared at her.

She'd never heard such a lifeless tone from Naru before. She didn't know how to react to that lifeless, apathetic tone any more than she knew how to react to the apathetic look on her Kage's face.

"Why haven't they let you in there to help treat him?" Sakura asked as soon as she was able to find her voice again.

Naru blinked at her and gave her one of her rare humorless smile. "I tried to go in earlier and they threw me out, saying something along the lines of I was making a nuisance of myself. That if I didn't let them do their jobs, his death would be my fault."

_Fury_ was there in Naru's tone. Tightly leashed and barely detectable to the ones around her, unless they knew what to listen for. But it was there now. Still barely distinguishable from her normal speaking tone.

"How dare they! Your the best medic nin in the village next to me!" Sakura growled as her concerned expression darkened.

"Yes. But they have a point-" Naru started to say as Sakura opened her mouth to speak again. No doubt to ask her Kage what the hell she meant, when Naru reached out and slapped a hand over her mouth and put the index finger of her free hand against her lips and made a soft hushing sound. Effectively shutting Sakura up as she said very softly. "Think of this from my point of view Sakura. Yes, I am a damn _good_ medic nin. Yes, I'm damn good at working _under_ pressure. But this-"

"_This_ is a whole new ball game, and I'm out of ideas. I _can't_ treat my own father no matter how much I may want too-"

"I'd panic when I'm supposed to be calm. I'd make mistakes. And he'd pay for it. So waiting is fine..." Naru said softly as she slowly removed her hand from Sakura's mouth and dropped it back to her side and gently pushed her friend out of the way and started walking down the hall towards the door.

She hoped that Sakura understood what she had been trying to tell her. She was fairly quick on the draw so maybe she understood that even if she had been treating her father, unless she knew what had made him sickly to begin with, and had enough time to go over things, there was just nothing that she would have been able to do aside from watch him die right in front of her.

She sighed and stuffed her hands in her robe pockets and pointedly ignored the concerned looks she was getting from everyone else and just kept walking.

She needed some air to clear her mind.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi watched Naru walk away with a heavy heart and wondered if he should follow her and keep her company. But didn't want to overstep his bounds since they weren't officially a couple or anything.

They had merely confessed to each other.

That didn't mean that they were _dating_ or _lovers_. Just that they held a deep mutual affection for one another and- God why was he thinking about this when he should be going after her and grabbing her hand or holding her or something?

Was he an idiot or something?

He loved Naru. And she was hurting. She _needed_ him.

He looked at Haku, Zabuza and Sakura, wondering if they would notice if he was missing then felt the mental urge to kick himself. Of course they'd notice. They'd been trying to set him and Naru up since a little before they had confessed to each other.

So then, there was nothing for him to feel subconscious and embarrassed about.

He quietly edged away from the three and silently turned and went after Naru.


	29. Chapter 29

For those of you who have asked where I'm posting my re written stories. I've got Midnight Flower, and Beauty and the Beast up on FictionPress. I haven't posted _all_ of the chapters but I've got _some_ of them. I'm also planning to post some new Naruto stories once I've finalized some things.

So look forward to that. And one more announcement before I write this chapter.

I'm putting some of my stories up for adoption. I've even made a poll.

The stories are as followed-

Uncommon encounters

Unleashed

Untitled

What the fu!

War

Cloak and Dagger

And I think that's it but I'm not totally sure since I'm listing them right off the top of my head. So anyone who wants to take them and tweak them and make them their own, I'm game.

Have fun.

Now on to the story.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru looked up as Kakashi's sandels came into her line of vision and stared at him for a second, letting him see the pain and fear in her expression before quickly ducking her head and looking away.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, she didn't want him to see her like this. Not when she was so dangerously close to crying. She was the Hokage for crying out loud! She wasn't supposed to cry at the possibility of her father dying and leaving her alone. She was supposed to remain _calm_ in the face of adversity.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" Kakashi asked quietly after a moment or so of silence. Naru nodded her head, but didn't look up at him. Instead she sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her right hand.

Kakashi sat down on the ground next to her and leaned his back against the tree and tried to think of something comforting to say to Naru. Unfortunatly there was nothing that he could think of to say that wouldn't at least make him sound like an inhuman bastard. He couldn't act like he had at _his_ fathers funeral and just shrug things off.

And telling Naru to do so would be _unforgivable_ since Kyubbi had raised her as his own from the time he gained control of Minato's body. Finally after what felt like forever Kakashi sighed and said, "Naru I can't think of anything to say to comfort you." _And I feel like a failure for not knowing what to say. _Kakashi thought sadly before he felt Naru's hand over his own. Her fingers curled around his, and squeezed so tightly that her knuckles turned chalk white.

Kakashi squeezed her hand back a little bit to show that he understood.

There was no need for words between them. All that mattered to her was that he was sitting with her right now.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato's awareness flickered again. This time he was aware of the needle in his arm, the tubes down his throat, and the beeping of the machines monitoring his vitals. His eyes flickered open for a second, stared at the pristine white of the ceiling then closed again.

He must be in a hospital. Or at least he hoped he was. But since he wasn't having as much trouble breathing now, he supposed that he was in a room somewhere with machines hooked up to help him with varius body functions.

All well and good since it would take him at least a few days to adjust to being inside of his own body again.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Where is Kakashi?" Sakura asked in a breathless tone once she finally finished her rant about the village hospital and it's stupid doctors being a bunch of incompetent bastards for not allowing her and Naru to take care of Kyubbi.

On one hand she understood what Naru had been saying earlier about not being able to treat her father because she'd make mistakes. But on the other hand she was still pretty upset by the situation and needed to blame someone for something and blow off some steam.

Haku and Zabuza looked around and finally seemed to notice that the copy nin was MIA. _Crap._ "Dunno. I didn't see him leave." Zabuza said after a moment before Haku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to think since he was starting to get a headache.

"He probably went after Naru." Haku said after a second or so.

"Either that of he's killing someone in a fit of rage because Naru's upset." Zabuza said half jokingly. Sakura scowled at them.

"If Kakashi is so selfish as to abandon Naru in her hour of need; then he's an idiot. And the two of _you,_ are bastards." Sakura said in an irritated tone before walking off to go terrorize some more doctors and nurses.

Leaving Haku and Zabuza standing in the hallway, alone.


End file.
